It Only Took One Moment
by soulmates2000
Summary: Ricky and Amy start a new life together but things change and not all for the good. Complete and thank you all for the feedback.
1. Good Until It Went Bad

Amy watched proudly as Ricky crossed the platform and accepted his diploma with a smile on his face. Amy and Ricky's son sat on Amy's lap in the front row of the audience. John and Amy were both smiling at Ricky. Amy never so proud of him now as he accepted a great honor after four long years of work. But Ricky had been fighting since he was a child from horrible things that happened to him. But eventually Ricky found a stable home with his foster parents Margret and Shakur who were also sitting in the front row cheering on their son. Amy's parents Anne and George were also there along with Amy's siblings Robbie and Ashley. Everyone cheering on the senior class as they graduated from High School and went on to a future of wonderful schools and careers no matter what each of them chose.

An hour after the graduation ceremony Amy, Ricky and John sat at their kitchen table enjoying a quiet family celebratory dinner in honor of Ricky. Amy couldn't keep from smiling at Ricky throughout the meal. She couldn't help but think of how far he had come in the last three years that she had known him. He had become a wonderful father and boyfriend.

"I am so proud of you Ricky." Amy expressed joyfully to Ricky.

"Thanks but you and John are what are important to me. That and building a future together with you. Speaking of the future I have a question for you." Ricky said as he got up from his chair and got down on one knee in front of Amy and pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket and held it up for Amy to see.

Amy gasped in surprise. The ring was just a small diamond. Nothing flashy or big. But it was beautiful to Amy and it was being given with love if she accepted his hand in marriage. Amy started to cry. Tears of great joy just kept coming and wouldn't stop.

"Amy I love you with every beat of my heart. I know it hasn't always been the easiest relashionship. But it's always been worth the effort. I knew I had feelings for you that night at band camp. I know it took me a while to see that but I do. And I wouldn't trade any of the moments with you and John for anything in the world. It would make me very happy if you would accept this engagement ring as a symbol of my love. And one day for me to put a wedding band on your hand and live together as man and wife and love one another until the end. Will you marry me?" Ricky said with tears in his eyes as he poured his heart out to the woman he loved more than any woman he had ever had in his life.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Ricky. I love you too." Amy told Ricky as she got up from her chair and got down on her knees in front of Ricky. Ricky placed the ring on Amy's left ring finger and it fit perfectly. Ricky than kissed Amy and continued to kiss and hold onto her for a long while until their son John finally started to talk.

"Daddy." John pointed to Ricky as he said it.

"Hey buddy. We didn't forget about you." Ricky told John as he got up and pulled Amy up to a standing position next to him.

"I'll get him cleaned up and put him to bed. I love you." Ricky said and gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Amy told him.

Ricky then picked up John from his booster seat and took him to the kitchen sink to get him cleaned up after dinner. Amy watched as the two men she loved most stood in front of her. Amy sat back down as Ricky got John ready for bed after a long and exciting day. After he was cleaned up and got a bedtime story John fell fast asleep. Ricky then left the room and went back into the kitchen. He found Amy doing dishes. She had already put the leftover dinner away and had cleared the kitchen table. Ricky went up behind her and he put his arms around her waist.

"I think that the cleaning can hold until tomorrow." Ricky told Amy as she turned around to face him.

Ricky pulled Amy closer to him and began kissing her. Amy kissed Ricky back with a deep passion and love. The two of them left the kitchen and went into the living room. Where they showed their love for one another by becoming one in a night of great passion and deep love for one another. And later Amy snuggled closer to Ricky for warmth and comfort. Amy fell asleep finally long after Ricky had. But the joy and hope for the future filled mind with so much that she could hardly sleep until the exhaustion from the day finally overcame her.

The next morning Amy woke in the dark hours of the early morning. She got up and went in to check on her son John like she did every morning. She walked over to John's bed. He lay so still and quiet that it scared Amy. Amy went over to John and felt that his chest was moving up and down. But then she felt his forehead and he was extremely warm to the touch. In fact his entire body felt on fire. Amy picked John up and ran into the other room where Ricky was still asleep.

"Ricky. Ricky wake up. Somethings wrong with John." Amy cried as she held her son in her arms. She knew he was too still, too quiet. John was generally a bundle of energy in the morning. Every instinct told Amy that he was sick, really sick.

Ricky jumped out of bed and got to Amy's side in the same instant it seemed. He put his hand to John's and felt his forehead. John was very hot to the touch. Ricky ran out of the room and grabbed the thermomitor and he placed in John's mouth. It read 103. Ricky immediatly knew he had to take his son to the hospital.

"How high is his fever?" Amy asked in a panic.

"103. We're taking him to the hospital now." Ricky said as he ran around grabbing keys and wallet and throwing a few of John's things in a bag.  
>Amy held onto John as Ricky took him from her and placed him gently in his car seat. Amy then jumped in next to her son and buckled him in as Ricky jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. Then he drove as fast as he could.<p>

It seemed like it had been hours since they brought John in. No one was telling Ricky or Amy anything. They just held one another in the waiting room as they hoped someone would tell them soon what was happening with their son. They had taken John as soon as they arrived and took him in back. Then they had both filled out forms and signed all kinds of sheets it seemed. But still no word on how their son was doing.

Finally after what seemed like forever a doctor came out and called their names. Amy and Ricky got up and held onto one another as they finally got word on what was going on.

"Ms. Juergens and Mr. Underwood I am Dr. Thomas. I have been treating your son John when he came in a few hours ago. The good news is we were able to get your sons fever under control but some of his tests that we did are coming back as unusual. We would like to run some more tests and do a thorough exam and get a complete history. Its important that we figure out whats causing these symptoms and get to the bottom of this. I know this can be scary to hear but we are going to do everything to give John the best care possible." Dr. Thomas told them.

Amy felt her legs start to give way but Ricky held onto her and held her up. He could see the fear in Amy's eyes. It was the same fear that he could feel in his heart as the doctor said every word about their sons health. Both knew that was the last thing either of them wanted to hear.

"Do what you have to do to get our son well." Amy finally found her voice and told the doctor.

"We are I can promise you that. Just hang in there we will keep you updated. The nurse will be back within the hour to take you back to see John." Dr. Thomas said as he turned to go back to taking care of their son.

"Ricky if anything happens to John... I don't think I can handle it. Oh God why is this happening to us?" Amy said as she cried into Ricky's shoulder as he embraced her.

"Amy there doing everything they can to get John well. We have to be strong for him. He needs us to be there. We will get through this somehow someway. I promise you and I will be right here with you through all of it." Ricky said as he held Amy as she cried tears of fear and of the unknown all the while Ricky silently cried deep inside from the same fear that she felt. He knew that life was fragile and all it took was one moment and everything could change.


	2. An Uncertain Future

Finally a nurse walked into the waiting room and called their names. Ricky helped Amy got up to her feet. She looked exhausted from the long morning in the emergency room that had turned into the afternoon.

"My name is Allie. I have been taking care of your son. He's stable now. I am going to take you back to see him if you would both please just follow me."

"Thank you for taking care of our son." Amy told the nurse as she and Ricky followed her down a long hallway that never seemed to end until finally she stopped in front of a room and went in.

Amy took a deep breath and followed Ricky into the hospital room. Amy looked horrified as she saw her small son hooked up to machines and needles. It was extremely hard to see John so small and helpless and hooked up to frightning machines. Ricky squeezed Amy's hand as he felt her gasp when they saw John for the first time. It took him off guard as well but he was trying to stay strong for Amy, and for John. But deep inside he could feel himself falling apart at the sight of John so helpless and so vulnerable.

"You can bring the railing down of the crib and you can hold his hand and touch him. Just don't pick him up. There might be a few of our medical personnel coming in from time to time to do some more test or to check on his progress. I'll be back in a while to check up on you." Allie said as she recorded some information on John's chart and then quietly left the room to give Amy and Ricky time with their son.

Amy took a seat next to John's crib. She touched his hand and kissed his forehead. He was fast asleep. He felt much cooler to the touch than he had several hours before.

"John, honey it's mommy and daddy. We love you so much. John we just want you to get well." Amy told her son as she felt Ricky's hands on her shoulders.

"That's right buddy. We're right here and were not going anywhere until your all better." Ricky said as he gave Amy's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"We should call our families and let them know what's going on so that they don't hear from someone else. I don't want to leave him though." Amy said out loud.

"I'll call them and let the know. Be right back in a few minutes. I love you Amy." Ricky said as he left the hospital room and went out to the waiting room to make a few calls that he didn't really want to make either. He didn't want to leave John but he knew that Amy would never forgive herself if something happened to John and she wasn't near him.

Ricky pulled out his cell phone and opened up his contacts and scrolled down until he found Amy's parents numbers. He called her mother's cell phone first. It rang for a few times until he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hi this is Ricky."

"Hey Ricky. Did you or Amy need something?" Anne asked him.

"Theres no easy way to say this. John had a very high fever this morning and Amy and I brought him into the emergency room. They were able to get his fever down and they said he's stable but some of the tests they did came back abnormal. The doctor said they want to do more tests to see whats going on. Amy wanted me to call and let everyone know what was going on so you didn't worry if you didn't hear from us." Ricky said in as calm a voice as possible.

"How is Amy holding up? How are you doing? Is there anything that we can do?" Anne asked several question quickly.

Ricky could tell she was worried and scared.

"Can you let George and my parents know. I want to get back up to John and Amy. If you I will text you my parents phone number. We are hanging in there but Amy is really worried. She's trying to be strong but I can tell she is afraid of what the doctors might find. I know that I am. I'll keep you updated as soon as we know anything more than we do now. And if you please also keep my parents and everyone in your family updated it would be a big help to Amy and me." Ricky said nervously as he checked the time on the clock in the waiting room.

"Of course I can call George and your parents. I"ll let them know as soon as I get off the phone with you. Thank you for being there for my daughter and my grandson Ricky. I know that I really appreciate and so does Amy. Please let me know if there is anything else that I can do to help." Anne told Ricky.

"I will and thank you. I got to go though. I'll text you their number in the next few minutes. Bye." Ricky said quickly.

"Bye." Anne replied.

Ricky hung up the phone and then opened a new text message and forwarded that information to Amy's mother. Ricky then walked briskly back to John's room. He found Amy sitting next ot the crib. Her head on the pillow next to John. She had fallen asleep. She had John's hand held in her own. A bond that anyone could see was very deep between mother and son. He knew Amy would give her life for John if it came down to it. He took a seat in the chair in the corner of the hospital room and he watched Amy and John as they both slept for a while.

Later on in the evening Dr. Thomas stopped in to check on John and update his parents on his condition.

"Ms. Juergens and Mr. Underwood if I could speak with you for a moment in private about your son." Dr. Thomas asked.

Amy and Ricky both stood up and followed the doctor down the hall to a small family room. The three of them took a seat on the two sofas in the room. Ricky held Amy's hand as they prepared for news of their sons condition. But nothing would prepare them for what they were about to here. It was the last thing that they expected.

"We done several tests and we got a complete history and exam. John is showing signs of acute leukemia. It often presents quickly with almost no warning signs. Your son is very lucky that we caught it early enough that he will do very well with treatment. The odds are in his favor for John to make a complete recovery in the future. I know hearing your child has cancer is very scary but medicine has made wonderful advances for treatment of all kinds of cancers and illnesses. I believe John is strong and will respond well to treatment. If you have questions I can answer them for you. "

"So your saying that you believe that John will have a normal healthy life?" Ricky asked Dr. Thomas.

"I am very hopeful that yes he will have a healthy life. But it is very important that we begin treatment immediatly. Otherwise leukemia is a very aggressive cancer that left untreated and undetected can spread throughout the blood cells and into the bone marrow. John is lucky though he is still in the very early stages. We have an oncologist Dr. Howard coming from Texas. He is one of the best in his field. Once he arrives we will decide the best treatment for John. Until then we want John to rest and continue to monitor his condition to make sure we have the infection under control. Do you have any other questions that I can answer for you?"

"What are the odds he won't make it through treatment and survive?" Amy asked with tears running down her face. She couldn't bare to hear John and cancer and treatment all in the same sentence. She didn't want her son to have to face any of this.

"Ms. Juergens I understand your scared for John. Any parent would be considering the circumstances. But I really and truly believe that John will do well and will continue to have a healthy and wonderful life once he is fully recovered and in remission. Can I give you a complete certainty that he will pull through? No that I can't give you. But I can give you my best judgement that I believe using my medical training and John's condition. I promise we are all continuing to do everything that we can for John. And I promise that I will be straight with you about everything with your son. I have to be getting back though. If there aren't anymore questions that I can answer for you now?" Dr. Thomas asked Amy and Ricky.

They both shook their heads no. Cause neither of them could get over the shock of what they had just been told about their son John's current condition. It only took one day for their whole lives to turn upside down completely. Neither of them felt ready to handle what was thrust upon them just now. But they knew they would have to someway somehow for John.

"Alright. Once Dr. Howard has arrived we will go over all of John's test results, and we will make a plan for his treatment. I know this is hard for you both but please know that John is in good hands and he is where he should be and we are doing everything to get him well. " Dr. Thomas tried to reassure them but he felt like no matter what he said it wouldn't have any affect on either of them. He turned and left the room quietly leaving Amy and Ricky holding one another and trying to process what he had just told them.

"Ricky I can't take this. I don't care what the doctor says I can't stop worrying. That's my son up there. My two year old son who is so small and helpless. Why is this happening to him, to us? I don't think I can handle this. I just want to grab John and take him away from all of this. But that won't help John it would only make him worse. How do parents get through something like this. I can't stop thinking about all the treatments and tests that John will have to go through. Oh God Ricky I don't know what to do or how to handle this." Amy began talking fast with tears pouring down her face. She was in a complete state of shock and fear.

"I don't know Amy, but we have to for John. He needs us to be stong and be there for him. That's all you and I can do for him. That and let the doctors do what they think is best for him to get well. I know the thought of him being in the hospital and having tests done isn't what anyone wants but it's the best place that John has a fighting chance against the illness that's causing his own body to fight itself. But we will get through this. And I will be right there next to you the entire time. I promise you." Ricky told Amy as he held her as they both held onto one another. Amy couldn't stop her tears and Ricky fought to hold his back. Both unsure of the future that way yet to come. 


	3. Things Get Better At Least For Now

A week had passed since John had been diagnosed with acute leukemia. He had been poked and prodded. He had been through chemotherapy and now the doctors were hopeful that continued treatment would allow John to get well. But no one was giving anyone any kind of guarantee. It was all chance whether the chemotherapy would rid John's body of the cancer that had invaded him. Amy looked tired and pale. She'd barely slept at all in the last week. And everytime she saw John get violently sick from the effects of the chemo she thought she couldn't handle it anymore. But she put on a brave face and continued to be near John throughout the last week. Ricky didn't look much better. He felt completely helpless watching his son go through the horrible effects of the chemo. He felt horrible that his son would have to go through so much pain and suffering. Ricky would rather it be him but not his son. John had thrown up most of the night but they had finally gotten him stable and he was able to sleep. In the past week they had a ton of family and friends who had visited and called. They brought them food and toiletries. Or they just stopped by to try to cheer them up. But for now everyone had gone home for a while. Amy and Ricky found themselves alone in John's room for the first time in a while in the past week. But both of them were sleep deprived and worried about their son. John had lost weight and his hair had all fallen out. His face looked so pale and he looked so tired. He had gotten violently ill from the chemotherapy and could hardly hold down any food. He had been given fluids to keep him hydated. But his tired body continued to fight on from the horrible illness that was attacking his own body. Everyone was amazed at how well the little boy in room 208 was fighting with every ounce of strength in his body to survive. But everyone was hopeful that the strength he showed would get him through and allow him to overcome.

Amy kept checking John's breathing every five minutes as he slept. She would sometimes put her head to his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. And when it was really bad she would leave the room and cry out in the hallway and then try to get herself together so that John wouldn't see her cry and fall apart. Amy was trying to be brave for John and Ricky but her strength seemed to leave her when things got really bad for John.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Its excrusiating having to sit here day after day this past week and watch him go through so much. And I have to keep checking to see if he's breathing. I am so scared that his poor tired little body is going to give out after everything that it's been through." Amy spoke her fears out loud. She felt if she didn't that she would go crazy thinking about it.

"Amy why don't you go home for a few hours. You can get something to eat maybe try to get a little sleep. I can stay here and be with John." Ricky told Amy with concern in his voice.

"I can't leave him Ricky. I just can't do it. I don't want to leave and have him wake up and looking for me. I just can't." Amy began to cry. She had done that a lot the last week.

"Amy you can't keep going on like this. You have to take care of yourself. John needs you to stay healthy and strong otherwise your no good to him. I will compromise with you. I want you to go over to the cot and lay down for two hours and when you wake up I want you to eat a full meal. Not just a small bar or a soda. A meal. And I am not taking no for an answer. That way you will be right here in case anything were to happen but you can also rest for a while." Ricky told Amy.

"Ok, but you wake me if there is any change or if he wakes up. I love you." Amy said as she got up from where she had been sitting and went to lay down on the cot that they had brought in John's room for them to sleep on when they needed too. Ricky took Amy's seat next to John's crib and he kept a close eye on John.

Amy fell asleep after only a few minutes. Exhaustion overcame her. She began to dream of happier times. Ricky, John, and her on the beach. It was a good dream until all of a sudden John just disappeared right in front of them. Amy and Ricky panicked in the dream and both were frantically searching for their son. But they never found him. Amy woke up to Ricky trying to wake her. She was terrified of what she had just dreamed. It was almost like it hadn't been a dream. It was too real. She could remember the smell of the ocean and the feel of the sand on her toes. She could still feel the deep dread from losing John in her dream. Ricky looked at Amy with a worried look on his face.

"Amy it's okay. Everything is fine. We are all here and no ones missing." Ricky told Amy in soothing voice.

"No its not alright Ricky. Our son is not fine. He's suffering from this horrible disease that's putting his little body through hell and back. I have to sit back and watch him go through this. But it is so hard to do that. I know that the doctors are only doing whats best but I don't want John to hurt anymore. It's so painful for me to watch him hurting so much." Amy began to sob quietly.

Ricky sat down next to Amy on the cot. Ricky took her into his arms. Amy then laid her head on Ricky's shoulder. They just sat there like that for a few moments. It seemed to calm Amy down somewhat. She always seemed to calm down when Ricky held her. But Amy knew that it was only temporary. Because John would be going through more treatment and it would be horrible all over again.

"Amy listen to me. I know that this is one of the hardest things you will ever have to do. It is for me too and all the people who love John. But I also know that you are a very stong person. You have an inner strength that makes you a person who seems to meet the bad things in life head on. You don't run from much Amy and I know you. You would never run from John no matter what happens." Ricky tried to reassure her.

"I don't feel very stong. I feel terrible for what John has to go through. And I feel very scared of what the future will bring. The more I try to not think about it the more I seem to. I just don't want a future that doesn't have John in it. I don't think I can handle that." Amy spoke slowly almost as if she could make her wish of John getting well true.

"Amy you need to stop thinking like that. It is only going to drive you crazy. Not to mention the stress which isn't good for you either. We will cross each bridge as we get to it. But right now John is fighting to rid his body of the cancer. And that's what we focus on now. Not the negative and not the what ifs. The here and now thats whats important." Ricky told her with a soft voice.

"I love you Ricky so much. You are my light in my darkest hour. I don't know where I or John would be without you in our lives." Amy told Ricky as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too Amy. I feel the same way too. Who knows where I would be without John and you both in my life. You both saved me. " Ricky gave Amy a soft kiss on the lips.

Another month passed. John had responded well to chemotherapy and his body seemed to be on the mend. The doctors felt that if John continued to respond well that he wouldn't have to be in the hospital for much longer. Ricky had gone home for a short break from the hospital. He took a shower and grabbed a quick bite to eat. He went through all of the mail that had piled up for so long. He had opened several of the medical bills. The insurance only covered so much and they would have to pay the rest somehow. He couldn't think about that know. Right now he had to think of his son and Amy. They were the most important thing in his life. Ricky put the mail in the kitchen drawer to be dealt with later on in the week. He then grabbed his keys and locked up the apartment and drove back to the hospital.

When he got to John's room he heard Amy reading John a book. He walked in quietly and watched Amy who was laying on the bed with John curled up next to her. John was staring at the pictures in the storybook with excitement and wonder. It was a moment that was one of the good ones they had since John had gotten sick over a month ago. John slowly began to close his eyes as Amy was getting to the end of the book. Amy then carefully got up and covered John up with a blanket.

"Hi beautiful." Ricky said in a quiet voice to Amy.

"Hi. I'm glad your back." Amy smiled at Ricky and then gave him a deep kiss.

"Well I'm glad your right where I left you." Ricky smiled back at her.

"Everything go good at the apartment?" Amy asked.

"Yeah your parents are looking after things just fine. Your mom looks like she cleaned the whole place recently. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found anywhere."

"Well my mom is a neat freak sort of. She likes things neat and tidy. But you also like things like that. Your both kinda alike that way." Amy said with a chuckle.

It had been the first time in weeks since she had laughed. It felt good for her to laugh. She only hoped that things would only continue to get better as they had been recently.

"Haha very funny. I thought you liked that part of my personality." Ricky tried to say as if he was offended.

"I do. I am just teasing you. You know I love you and am one day going to marry you in the future. Then your stuck with me." Amy replied.

"Yeah. But I would rather be stuck with you than anyone else." Ricky told her.

"He is sleeping so soundly. Almost like before any of this happened. I want to be hopeful but I don't want to get to hopeful that I am let down if he doesn't continue to do as well as he has the last week or so. But I am trying to just stay in the here and now like you said. It's hard to do but I am trying. " Amy said as she laid her head on Ricky's shoulder.

"Yeah but as Dr. Thomas and Dr. Howard said a few days ago it's a good sign. He's gained weight. His blood tests look good and he's got more color in his complexion. It is all a good sign that he is on the mend. We just have to keep hoping for the best outcome."

Amy and Ricky stood watching their son sleep soundly. Both feeling more hopeful about his condition than they had in weeks. But still the worry would continue to bother them until the doctors said that the cancer was completely gone and John was back to his normal self. Then they would both feel a lot better. But their hopes had definately climbed much more with each passing day that all continued to improve and John seemed more like his old self before he got sick. But only time would tell what the future held for all of them.


	4. Celebrations and Changes

Another two months passed by. John was rid of the cancer and he was on the mend. He had improved a lot and was being released to go home. Amy and Ricky were estatic at the news of their son being well and ready to go home. They would have to continue to monitor John's condition to make sure that the leukemia didn't return and if it did to make sure that John got treatment immediatly or else the leukemia could spread and become very serious endangering John's life. But that was worse case scenario and John's doctors would be monitoring him very closely.

Amy was finishing packing the rest of John's things. Ricky was getting John dressed to go home for the first time in over three months. Although life wouldn't get back to usual. It was about to get even crazier with Amy going back to her senior year of High School and Ricky would be going to his freshmen year of college where he would be studying business at least that was his plan before John got sick. Both of them worked after school and would be taking care of John. It was going to be a crazy year. Especially with all of John's medical appointments that he would have to go to but they both knew in the end that was the most important thing to make sure John stayed well and if the leukemia came back to stay ahead of it and catch it early so that treatment would stop it from becoming more serious. Dr. Howard came into John's hospital room. He had given John a complete physical and done several tests and he felt positive that John's body was rid of the cancer but he wanted to keep it that way and was determined to give John the best care that they could give him. "Hi Ricky, Amy, and of course John. Looks like you are all set to take him home. I just wanted to give you a list of his appointments, his dos and don'ts, and just more some information about everything that we discussed yesterday. You all take care and I hope that John settles right back into his energetic self. Bye John I'll see you soon. In the meantime if you have any questions I put my cell number on the papers that I gave you. You all take care." Dr. Howard spoke to all of them.

"Yes thank you so much Dr. Howard. Amy and I can never thank you enough for what you've done for John and what you will continue to do for John. It means the world to us cause John is our world." Ricky said as he shook Dr. Howard's hand.

"It was my pleasure. I am just glad it was a great outcome and I will see to it that it stays that way. But I have to be going. " Dr. Howard said and he left the room.

"Yay John you get to go home. Isn't that great buddy." Ricky said as he picked up John.

"Yah home." John said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah we all get to go home. That is the best news ever." Amy said as she put her arms around Ricky and John. She then leaned in and gave John a kiss on the forehead. His hair had just started to grow back.

"Knock Knock." Amy's mother said as she entered the room.

"Hi mom." Amy turned to Anne and said.  
>"Hi. So you all ready to go home and be in your own bed tonight." Anne said.<p>

"Yes I think we all are." Amy turned and looked at Ricky and John.

John smiled at his mom. It warmed Amy's heart to see her little boy filled with so much life and color in his cheeks. She had seen him so close to death in the past couple of months that she was glad that John was happy. That was all that she had wanted was for John to be healthy and happy threwout his life. And the future looked very bright that he would get all of that.

They were all going home. It was what she and Ricky and everyone who loved John had been hoping for. And it was finally coming true. It had been a long last four months since John had gotten sick. But John was finally getting better and they were being allowed to bring him home to his own bed and to their own apartment. It was a wonderful thing next to John being well.

Amy picked up the bags and Ricky carried John out of the room. Once John was discharged they all got in the car and drove home to their apartment. They got John settled in and they all just enjoyed the day being home. Amy's family followed them all home and would be staying for a few hours to enjoy and celebrate John being well and his homecoming. They all had a lot of reasons to celebrate and be thankful for.

Everyone was sat around the table eating dinner. Ricky stood up after a few moments and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you and also to my family and all of our friends who have been there for John, Amy, and myself while John has been sick. We wouldn't have been able to make it threw this without you. I also have an annoucement to make as well though. Right before John got sick I asked Amy a certain question. I asked Amy if she would one day marry me." Ricky said to everyone around him. Amy then stood up next to Ricky and Ricky took her right hand into his.

"And I said yes that I would love to marry him." Amy said as she held out her left hand and showed off her engagement ring. She looked at Ricky with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Amy's family all congragulated them and hugged them both. Amy and Ricky couldn't have been happier that her family was very happy for them. Ricky's family had been thrilled the night before when they had his mom and dad over for dinner and told them the news as well. They didn't have to worry about getting their parents blessings at least.

"So Amy when's the big day. Have you guys set a date?" Anne asked her daughter.

"A date I hope that isn't for years to come." George said with a stern voice of warning.

"Well we hadn't really discussed it but I figured not for a few years probably. We both want it to be the right time." Amy said as she looked over at Ricky. With John being sick they hadn't even had time and that had been their very last thing on their mind. But now that John was better it was something they have to discuss at some point.

"Actually since all of this has happened. I was hoping for it to be a lot sooner. I was thinking maybe in the next few months even to get married." Ricky said shortly after Amy.

"Really? You always said that you wanted to wait until you graduated college before we got married. What changed your mind?" Amy turned and asked Ricky.

"A lot of reasons. For one life is very fragile and it can change in a heartbeat. I think we all know that especially since John got sick. And secondly I know what I want. And thats you Amy. I want you now and forever." Ricky said as he repeated the same words she had said to his a few months back when they had taken their relationship to the next level.

"I love you and I want to be with you for always too. If thats what you want then we won't wait and will be married within the next couple months." Amy said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Amy, Ricky you both should think about this. This is a big decision to make. Your both so young. Amy you just turned eighteen this summer and you have so many dreams that you want. And Ricky your embarking on college and taking care of John and making sure he stays well. A marriage might only complicate your lives further. I beg you both to really think this through and not make any hasty decisions that you might later regret." George said to the both of them.

"You make a valid point but I have been thinking about this for a while now. And I don't want to wait four or five more years. So many things could change in that time. I love your daughter and I want to be with her and only her for the rest of my life. But lets not spoil everyone's night. Lets just enjoy and celebrate John being home safe and sound." Ricky said as he and Amy sat back down. But both of them knew that George wouldn't be letting go of this and Anne looked unsure as well.

"Alright but this is definatly not the last you've heard about this I promise you both of that." George told Amy and Ricky in a stern voice.  
>Amy's family stayed over for a while longer but then left shortly after dinner was done. After dinner they put John to bed for the night. Both of them stood watching their son for a long time. But eventually they left his room and went into the kitchen.<p>

Amy was so happy right then about everything in her life. Amy then began to clean up the kitchen when she noticed a few pamphlets on the counter. She picked them up and began to read threw them. They were all for the armed forces. Amy walked over to Ricky who was siting at the kitchen table where he was going threw the bills.

"Ricky what are these? I found them on the kitchen counter." Amy asked him as she handed him the pamplets.

"Amy sit down please." Ricky asked her. So she did. Then Ricky went over to to the kitchen and opened the drawer where he had been stashing all the medical bills that had arrived in the last three months. He took them out and he walked over and sat down by Amy. He then handed her the huge stack of papers. Amy took them and read threw them. Her eyes started to get huge as she looked at the amounts on the bills.  
>"Why didn't you tell me this before now? Some of these are dated two months ago." Amy told Ricky.<p>

"When I saw how much stress you were under with John being sick I just couldn't do it. I figured that we would worry about it when John was well. I was going to tell you about them. I just thought that tonight we could settle in and just enjoy John being home and each other." Ricky said.

"So your going to enlist in the armed forces and just forget about college. Ricky you've worked so hard this past year to be able to go to college. You told me that was what you wanted." Amy said as she looked Ricky in the eye.

"It was what I want and still do. But John got sick and we are in a lot of debt. The armed forces seemed like a good solution. They would cover John under their insurance once I enlisted and past my training. They would pay for my education and I would still get a degree in business. And we could start to pay some of these bills as well. I was just thinking about it. I don't even know if I qualify or even if they would accept me. I was just starting to do some research on it. But there are other options that we can both consider. This one just stood out to me. But I was going to discuss it with you. I wasn't trying to hide them from you. I just thought it wasn't a good time to bring up the medical bills with you." Ricky told Amy.

"If were going to build a life together you can't keep important things like this from me. We have to face these things together no matter what happens in this life. But I understand why you did what you did. But if you enlist Ricky you could be putting your life in danger. Not to mention that it means you would have to leave me and John for a while at least. Possibly a few years even. Ricky you may not even come back at all if you were shipped overseas. Thousands of soldiers have died over there." Amy said as she thought about all that could go wrong.

"I know but John is going to need a lot more medical care and that's going to be expensive. I just thought this was a good solution to that. But if you really don't want me to then I won't. But we are going have to figure out something. The insurance has already covered their portion of John's medical bills. We are responsible for the rest." Ricky said to Amy.

"We should be able to get some kind of assitance with all of John's medical bills." Amy told Ricky.

"Yes and we can look into that but Amy they may only be able to cover so much of the bills. And even if they covered all of his bills up till now he still needs more doctor visits and tests. And if he gets sick again. There is no guarantee that they would continue to pay for all of that. I mean the insurance helps but it only goes so far. We have to at least consider this option and any other options that we have to make sure that John has the best care possible in the future. We owe that to John." Ricky said softly to Amy.

"Your right. I know that your right I just hate the thought of you going away. I don't want to lose you either Ricky. I love you and John so much." Amy told Ricky as she felt Ricky put his hand to her face.

"I love you too Amy. And I want us to be together as a family. But I also want John to get the best care possible. I know that you don't want me to leave but that might be the best solution. Look we don't have to decide anything right at this moment. But we have to very soon make some decisions. Why don't we just get some sleep and we'll worry about it tomorrow. Sound good." Ricky said.

"Yeah sounds wonderful." Amy said. Ricky then leaned in and kissed Amy deeply.

"Just one more thing I want to ask you though. Is that why you changed your mind about getting married sooner rather that in the next few years cause you would have to leave?" Amy asked him.

"No not entirely. I meant the reasons I said before but this was part of it. I figured once I enlisted passed my training and my first chance at leave we would get married. I want that for us to be together always and I am willing to do anything I have to do that. I promise you that." Ricky said to Amy.  
>That night Amy and Ricky spent a night of showing their love for one another and just holding onto each other. Both slept soundly for the first time in a long while. The morning seemed to creep on them quickly. Amy awoke to find John had crawled into bed between her and Ricky. He was sleeping peacefully next to Ricky. Amy cuddled in closer to Ricky and John and fell back asleep. This was a wonderful moment that Amy truly enjoyed with her little family. Amy couldn't help but dream of the future. But deep down no one knew what would happen. And anything could happen in a moment because thats all it took. <p>


	5. Getting Threw the Day to Day

After considering all of their options Amy had come to same conclusion as Ricky had that the army has he had narrowed his decision to would be the best possible solution. Ricky had past his physical and all of his tests in the last month since John had come home. He had officially now was a member of the army. He would be leaving Amy and John for his training within the next two days.

Amy had also made some huge decisions regarding her own future. She had decided to take her GED and graduate from high school a year early. She had passed all of her required tests and was officially graduated from High School. She had gotten a full time day job on top of still working at the church nursery later on in the day. Amy knew that Ricky was doing his part for their family she figured she needed to do more. The extra money she earned would help pay John's medical bills and allow her hopefully to save as well for college. Which she was still planning to attend in the fall of the following year. After Ricky completed his three months of training he would have a few days leave and then he would be coming home. They planned to get married in a small ceremony at the beach. Amy's dad still wasn't thrilled with the decision for them to marry but he told them he would support both of their choices.

In the meantime Ricky and Amy had packed up their apartment and were getting Amy ready to move back with her parents for the next few months. Ricky had quit the butcher shop and even though Leo had said they could continue to stay there he didn't want Amy to be alone while he was gone. Especially with John and all the changes she had made in her life. But neither of them regretted any of their decisions they had made. It was what was best for John and their family.

"I am gonna miss you so much when your gone. I love you don't you ever forget that." Amy said as she looked around their empty apartment and then at Ricky.  
>"I won't forget. But I also want you to promise me you won't work yourself into the ground either. You need to take care of you and John. The bills will get paid eventually. And they worked out a payment plan with us. So you don't really have to work all of those hours you know." Ricky said to Amy.<p>

"I know but I want to get this debt off our backs as soon as possible and put some money in the bank as well. I just want to do my part as well. But I won't overdue it I promise." Amy told Ricky.

They finished bringing the rest of the boxes to the two cars. Much of their items would go into storage but some was going to Amy's parents house. The things that were going to storage had already been taken earlier in the day. What they had put in the car was what was going to her parents house. Amy got in her car and drove to her moms and Ricky drove behind her in his car. After they got there they unloaded and put everything away. After they organized and got everything situated they went downstairs and ate dinner with Amy's family. Everyone ate quietly.

On the last night that Ricky had before he left he took Amy and John to the beach. He wanted his last memory when he went away of the three of them in a happy place that had been a joyful place for them in the past. They walked along the beach. Ricky and Amy held hands with John as they walked. And as the sun set they watched while all curled up as a family sitting on a blanket as the waves rolled in and out. And Ricky turned to Amy and kissed her deeply as if it would be there last kiss. But they knew it would be one of their last at least for a while when he was gone for the next several months training. Amy then laid her head on Ricky's shoulder and just enjoyed the moonlit night together.

The next day Ricky was leaving for training and as he prepared to leave his family and Amy's all followed in their cars to say good bye and goodluck. And before everyone knew it Ricky was standing there getting ready to leave for his training for three months. Amy and John stood with her family and Ricky's family as everyone said their goodbyes. Ricky went last to Amy and John knowing that they would be the hardest to say goodbye too. Ricky picked up John in his arms. He hugged him tightly.

"I love you buddy. You take good care of your mom ok. I am gonna miss you but I'll be back as soon as I can." Ricky said as he put John down on the ground.

Ricky then pulled Amy into a long and deep embrace. He held her for a while. Until they pulled back. He then gave her a long and passionite kiss that when they parted both were out of breath. Ricky put his hand to Amy's cheek and caressed it. He then wiped a tear that rolled down her face.

"I know this isn't going to be easy but we can do this. I love you and I know that we can overcome anything in our way. I'm coming back to you and John I promise. I love you so much sweetheart." Ricky said as he kissed her again. He was fighting back his own tears now.

"I love you too. We will be here waiting for you when you get back. That's my promise to you. Take care of yourself and hurry back as soon as you can. I love you so much. Bye." Amy said she held Ricky's hand in hers and felt her tears running down her face.

"Bye." Ricky said as he picked up his gear and kissed Amy and John one last time and turned and walked toward his unit.

They all stayed until he was out of sight and then they all got in their cars and went home. Amy drove quietly to her parents house. She looked back and John had fallen asleep in the back seat. Amy knew that Ricky was doing the right thing but it didn't make it any easier for her or John. They would both miss him terribly. He has become so intertwined in their lives that Amy couldn't imagine a time when he wasnt. Amy finally drove into the driveway. She got John out of his carseat. She took her time that night with John's bedtime routine. Bath, brush teeth then his hair. Put his favorite pajamas on. Read him a story and finally tuck him into his bed for the night. Amy stood there for quite a while just watching John as he slept. She finally left and got ready for bed.

She climbed into bed that night feeling alone. Ricky's side of the bed was empty. Amy touched that side as if she needed to make sure he wasn't really there. She then looked at her engagement ring. And finally she cried herself to sleep as she longed for Ricky to hold her like he did and tell her everything would be alright. She finally fell asleep as exhaustion overcame her.

Ricky's training was hard. He had a lot of strength and endurance training. By the time he finished he was exhausted by the time he got to bed. He had made it threw his first week. When he fell asleep at night he dreamt of Amy and John and when they would all be together again. He only hoped that dream would come true in the near future. At that moment they felt years away from him. Almost like they were a very distant memory that he had to fight to keep alive. His training took over his whole life. They were breaking him down to build him back up and that was a hard process for him.

The next day he awoke very early. The first thing he did was pull out the photo he had of Amy and John and memorize it until he knew it by heart. They were both so carefree and happy in the photo. It had been taken just a few weeks before John got sick. It had been a beautiful spring day and Amy and John were playing in her parent's backyard. Ricky wanted to capture the memory had snapped a few shots of them as they played and laughed. The memory made them feel real and close to him. He would not lose them no matter what happened.

Amy had settled into a routine of her new day to day. She got up got her and John dressed and packed up. She then dropped John off at the church nursery and then went to her main job as a hostess at a local restaurant. And then later she worked for a few hours in the church nursery and then got John and went home. She made dinner and played with John then they went to bed and started the next day all over again. It helped her stay busy. She found she didn't have enough time to think of missing Ricky too much when she was. Between work, John, doctor's appointments for John, and everything else she had going on Amy's life was crammed full. Although at night she was all alone in her bed missing Ricky. She often cried herself to sleep when the nights got really bad. Life ran pretty smooth for Amy and John except Ricky was missing. A huge piece of their life wasn't there with them. But Amy knew they were both doing what they needed to do for their family and that got her threw the rough spots.

Finally after two weeks Amy finally got a letter from Ricky. She ran to her room and opened the envelope. She opened the piece of paper carefully. Then she sat there and read it to herself.

Dear Amy and John,

I hope you both are doing well. I miss you both very much. Life is fairly routine here. We keep very busy with training threw out the day. It does not leave time for much else. There are some wonderful people who I am working with. How are you both doing? How is John doing healthwise? I keep thinking of the last time we were all together. You remember when that last night we all stayed on the beach in the evening. It was a wonderful day. Followed by a wondeful night. It's one of the memory I hold onto. But I know that we will all be together again before too long and that gets me threw. Amy I can not wait until I am home and I can hold you and John in my arms. And when we can finally say I do in front of everyone we love. Amy please take care of you and John you both are my world and that is everything to me. I love you both with all my heart and I send you both all my love. Well that's all for know. I will write again soon.

Love always,  
>Ricky<p>

Amy held the letter to her chest. It was so good to hear from him. Even though it was short. It meant everything to her. She immediatly went to her desk and began to write a very long and personal letter back to Ricky. After she finished she included a few new pictures of John with it. She sealed the enevelope and put a stamp on it and put it in the mailbox to be delivered to Ricky as soon as the mail system worked and got it to him.


	6. Happy Moments and Sad Goodbyes

Amy stood watching as several men got off the bus and finally she saw Ricky. It seemed like forever before the men were finallly dismissed from their unit. Then before she knew it Ricky was running to her with his bag in hand. He then let the bag fall to the ground and he embraced her tightly. They stood there for minutes just holding onto one another until they parted and their lips found each other and they just kept kissing as if they were making up for the last three months apart from each other. Amy finally pulled back and took a good long look at the man in front of her.

Ricky was very muscular. Leaner but more muscular as well. He seemed as if he had changed but yet it was still the same Ricky at the same time. Which was a huge relief. He was more confident, more ready for the future it seemed though. And she loved that about him now. She knew that she loved him more than anyone in her life. She never really understood what real love for person that you were meant to spend the rest of your life together. He made her life that much more meaningful. She never wanted to not have him in her life in any way shape or form. She hugged him one more time.

Ricky couldn't imagine not being there back with his family. They were his reason for being. And here he was back in the arms of the woman he loved and who loved him more than anyone except their son of course. Ricky couldn't help but note the changes to Amy physically and to her character. She had lost a little weight and she looked more tired than usual. But she also seemed more confident in her self and the choices she had made. Her hair was longer nearly to her lower back. And her beautiful eyes held so much love and light in them. Ricky loved her and he knew that he wanted to be this woman that had blossomed in front of him always and forever no matter what life brought them.

"I have missed you so much and John too. I love you both so much. And I can't wait to make you my wife in the next few days. I know that it doesn't matter about everything else as long as were both together. I know that this is right it never felt more than right now at this moment. I never want to lose you. I will never love anyone more than I love you Amy." Ricky said as he held both of her hands.

"I love you too and I feel the same. I never want to be without you either. I know that this is the only choice for all of us. Its right, it's the choice that will keep us and our family together always. I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much." Amy said as they kissed deeply once more.

After a few days had passed everyone was on the beach. Amy and Ricky's families stood there under a beautiful day filled with sunshine and the waves gently rolling in and out.  
>Ricky had chosen his father Shakur to be his best man as he couldn't think of a more wonderful man who had been a great influence in his life and as a father himself. Amy had chosen Ashley to stand beside her as her maid of honor. Ricky wore a tan suit with a white shirt, but he wore no tie and kept his suit jacket unbottoned.<p>

While the bride wore her hair down in beautiful curls. Her dress was simple but beautiful. It had thin straps and flowed and fit Amy perfectly. It had a slight v neck to it that fit her figure like a glove. Amy and Ricky held hands and stood before the minister and family and said their vows to one another.

"Amy we've been threw alot in the last few years. And though we havent been together always it feels as if we have. My life has been filled with so much love and joy since you came into my life. You make me believe in myself and you make me want to be better man. And I want to take this journey with you and John by my side always. I will love you always until I have no more breath left in me. I promise to love you and be faithful to you. I promise to hold you and treasure you for always. I promise to be the best husband and father to you and John and I am very lucky to have you in my life." Ricky said his vows to Amy chocking back tears.

"Ricky I love you more each day if thats possible. I can't imagine my life without you or our son in it. I don't want to. I never known a man who has loved and changed so much over the years. But I have seen you make so many wonderful changes and steps in your life. I love you all the more for it. I promise to love you all my days. I promise to be faithful and support you in your choices in this life and in the next. I promise to be a good wife and mother to you and our son. And more than that I promise to fall in love you always and stand beside you threw good times and bad. I give you my heart and my love." Amy said to Ricky as her tears streamed down her face.

Then they both placed the simple but beautiful gold bands each others ring fingers. Then the minister declared them husband and wife and told Ricky to kiss his bride. So Ricky he held Amy's face close his and gave her a very long and deep passionite kiss. It lasted quite a long time. Finally they both parted out of breath but both extremely happy and both very excited for the future.

"I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood." the minister said as he turned to the small crowd of people who had come to join in the joy of a union of Amy and Ricky.  
>Later that night they all danced and ate good food to celebrate. Slowly everyone began to leave until the only two people left were Amy and Ricky who held each other on the dance floor totally absorbed in each other. Amy's parents had taken John home with them to give them some privacy. Finally the music stopped after the last song.<br>"I love you so much Mrs. Underwood. I like the sound of that. I know we only will have a few more days together but I wouldn't change one moment of the last few days at all. I know that for everything that we've been threw it lead us to this moment and it was worth it. All of it. I wouldn't want to trade any of it. Cause in the end it got me you and John and that I am greatful for and always will be. I love Amy. My Amy always." Ricky said as he kissed her softly.

"I understand. Its the journey that counts. I wouldn't change it either Ricky. I know your the right person for me. I love you more than I could ever imagined it possible to love you. I am glad that you stuck around and that we are now joined in holy matrimony. I love you my darling." Amy said to him

Both of them went to their hotel room and spent a wonderful night together as husband and wife. They showed their physicle love for one another. It meant so much more since it had been so long since they had been together and that they were really together for good and forever. Neither of them would ever forget that day or that evening ever.

The next few days passed quickly for them. Amy and Ricky spent their waking hours together with their son spending time together and holding onto one another. They renewed their physical love for one another each night knowing that they were spending months apart in the future. So each moment they had was that more special and precious to them. But as time goes it eventually runs out always. And the day finally came for Ricky to go back to his unit and for him to continue his job and fulfill his commitment to the men he served with and to John and his health and so that he and Amy would one day never be parted again but for now they both knew it must be this way even though neither really wanted it to be that way. But sometimes they knew that life was about making hard choices and sacrifies for things that were more important.

Ricky took a long time packing his thing up and getting himself ready to head back. He made sure to include two new pictures in his bag. One of him and Amy on their wedding day and another of them and John that they had taken professionally a couple days later. He would treasure them always espcially since he knew that the long nights without them were harder but with their pictures it was a bit easier to look at them and remember the wonderful memories that they had built as a family. And the thought that they would be together again.

An hour later they all got into the car and made the journey to say goodbye again. Ricky reached for Amy's hand and she held his tightly when they found one another. He held it to his lips and he kissed it. They drove the whole way holding each others hands. Until they were all standing with all the other servicemen and women as they all were saying goodbye to their families as well.

Ricky turned toward his family and he knew he didn't want to do it but he knew that he must say goodbye to them. Cause even though he was very hopeful and determined to be with them again in the future. He knew that there was always a possiblity that he might not make it back to them. He blocked the thought from his mind. He then turned to John and picked him up and held him close to him as he had when he was younger. He knew that he was doing this for him and he would make the decision over again without a moment's hesitation. He knew that John's health and life was worth every sacrifice that he and Amy made or would ever have to make for the son that they both created and brought into this world.

Ricky held his son John close to him. Tears forming in his eyes as he held John for what would be the last for a very long time. John began to squirm in his fathers arms and then put his arms out toward his mother Amy who took John into her waiting arms. Amy looked at Ricky with very sad eyes. She didn't want him to leave her, leave them. But Ricky had made a commitment to the army when he signed up right after graduation. Amy pulled Ricky into her embrace and held him so tightly. Ricky pulled back and kissed Amy with a very long deep loving kiss. "Ricky, I don't want you to go. I need you here. John needs you too. I love you so much." Amy told Ricky with tears in her eyes after they parted from their kiss.

"Amy I love you too. I will be back and then we can be together. Amy I need to do this. I can't explain it, but it's something I have to do for you, John, and myself. I feel like I am really giving back and I'll be able to take care of my family. John's life is worth every sacrifice that you or I have to make. But I know that you know this but I need your support on this like you promised me you would give me when I first signed up. Please I need this." Ricky said to Amy as he wiped away her tears.

"Ok. Please be safe and write me all the time. I will be thinking of you while your away. I love you." Amy told Ricky as she leaned in and gave him one last kiss. She knew what he said was true she just hated be apart from one another but she understood.

Then just like that he picked up his bag and started to walk away from her and John toward the rest of the guys in his unit. Ricky looked back and he held up his left hand with his wedding ring on his ring finger and he kissed it and then he was gone from her sight 


	7. Changes

It had been a month since Ricky had left them. Amy found herself busier than ever. With working two jobs taking care of John and adding some online college courses she was fairly busy not to mention John still had several doctors appointments. But everything was coming back normal for John. Her parents had brought up the subject of her slowing down and that they worried about all of the things she was undertaking at eighteen years old. But Amy kept telling them that she was fine and that she could handle the rigourous schedule that she had for her and John. Amy was mostly convincing herself of that. She was definately starting to ware out. She mainly ran on coffee and energy bars. But the more she kept busy the more she didn't have time to think of missing Ricky. Amy was putting makeup on to cover dark under eye circles. But her parents were beginning to see that she had lost weight as well. And when she normally was at a good weight was beginning to become unhealthy. But Amy was determined to show herself that she could take care of John and herself.

"Amy you look so tired and you've lost with weight. You need to take better care of yourself. I am worried about you Amy. You work all the time and you take care of John and you are always busy with something. You need to slow down and take a lot better care of your body because you can't keep going like this. It isn't good for you sweetheart." Anne said as she watched Amy getting John ready to go for the morning.

"I know mom but its only for a few more months then I plan to cut back on my hours when summer comes around. I can handle this I promise. I have to go though." Amy said trying to convince herself of that.

"This conversation isn't over Amy though." Anne said to her as Amy and John walked out the door as they were leaving to start the busy day of working and appointments and such.  
>She had dropped John off at the church nursery and had just arrived at her first job. She was getting out of the car when she started to feel dizzy and her vision started to go blurry. Amy tried to reach for something to hold her up but she missed and hit the ground hard. She went out cold lying on the ground until one of the waitresses that she worked with found her like like that and called 911. Amy came around as they began to load her into the ambulance. Amy could hardly focus she was just so exhausted. They had put and IV into her arm and she had the oxygen mask on over her mouth and nose. Everything was just so foggy. Amy felt back into darkness again as the EMT's rushed her to the local hospital.<p>

A few hours later Amy woke up in a hospital room. She couldn't remember how she got there though. Her head hurt and everything was hard to focus on what had happened.

"Mrs. Underwood? Can you hear me? I am Dr. Rastin. You were brought to the ER a few hours ago after you collapsed at work. We were able to get you more stablized. You were suffering from fatigue, exhaustion, and dehydration. But we gave you some fluids and were hopeful with rest and a lot of changes in your lifestyle you will be right as rain." the doctor said.

Amy pieced a little more back together and it started to make a little more sense than before. "How long will I be I be in the hospital for?" she managed to say.

"For a while at least. We did a cat scan and when you fell you didn't suffer any head trauma, but I am just concerned about your present state and you being so early on in your pregnancy. I just want to monitor and get you back up to a better weight and more stable." the doctor said.

"Whaaa.. what did you just say?" Amy looked at him in shock.

"You didn't know that you were six weeks pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"I uh.. I didn't know that no." Amy said in complete shock as the doctor watched her closely.  
>"Well we are going to see that you get lots of rest and eat properly. You need to start taking better care of yourself young lady for you and your unborn child's sake. I am going to let you rest. I just want you to stay quiet and sleep. I will let your parents know they have been waiting in the family room." the doctor said as he walked out of the room.<p>

Amy put her hand to her stomach. She couldn't believe it. They had been so careful except on their wedding night and that must have been when it happened. She felt happy and scared all at the same time. She knew she wanted the baby she just felt like it wasn't the best time perhaps. And what was she going to tell Ricky. Would he be happy about the baby or would he not want another baby right now. Amy was sure he would be fine with it though. I mean they had said they wanted another child down the road. I mean they were married and both making an income.

A few days later Amy was released with strict orders to rest and get well by eating healthy and lots of water. The doctor felt that she wasn't in any immediate danger of losing the pregnancy or herself either. Amy lay in bed and picked up her cell phone she dialed Ricky's number. She didn't know if he would pick up or if she would get his machine. But he did pick up after a few rings.

"Hey Amy hows my beautiful wife and my sweet little boy doing?" Ricky said.

"I am fine I have something I need to tell you though and I don't want you to be mad at me." Amy said.

"Ok I will try not to." Ricky replied.

"I went to the hospital about five days ago after I collapsed. I am alright now. But I was dehydrated and exhausted. But they found something out as well. Ricky they told me that I am six weeks pregnant. Well almost seven now. The baby is fine and is going to be. I just have to slow down and take better care of myself. Ricky?" Amy told him.

"Are you sure your both going to be fine?" Ricky asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I just have to rest for a while and then I can start doing more normal things after another week or so. Ricky what do you think about the baby though?" Amy asked him.

"I thinks it's great. I mean I love you and I love our family. And if that's what is meant for us I think it is wonderful. I just wish I could be there sharing every moment with you during this time. I love you Amy and you need to slow down and take better care of yourself. I mean it. You are my everything. You, John, and the new baby are my reason for living and breathing. I could never live without you." Ricky told her.

"I love you too. And I will do as you say. And you will be a part of this. I will update you with information and pictures of the baby just like I do with John every week. I love you so much Ricky and I know that you are a wonderful husband and father and that we are all so lucky to have you in our lives. I will rest though I promise. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I would have never been skipping meals and running on coffee and doing working tons of hours if I had known I was. I am going to slow down and start to do things differntly." Amy said what she had been thinking.

"I know and I am going to be checking up on you as I am sure your parents will be too. But I have to go honey. I send you all my love and too John. Give him a big hug for me. And you rest and take care of yourself and the baby. I love you and I am happy. Bye." Ricky said as he hung up.

Amy put the phone on her nightstand and she laid down in her bed and wrapped the covers around her. She had to take make some changes in her life. Her doctor, her parents, her husband, her body, and her unborn child were all telling or showing her that she must do this in order for her not to ware herself into the ground. She knew in her heart that she never meant to worry or hurt anyone especially her and Ricky's second child. And Amy knew that they both wanted this baby even though timing wasn't right. And in order for her to make that happen she was going to have to make changes or as her doctor told before she left she could miscarry if she continued down this road from lack of nutrients, rest, and continued weight loss instead of weight gain. She was determined to make those changes and get healthy again. She would do it. She fell fast asleep and she slept deeply for the first time in a long time.


	8. Life Continues On

Another month passed by since Amy had been brought into the hospital. She had made changes to her schedule. She no longer worked at the church nursery and only stuck to a forty hour work week at her hostess job. She also made time to eat properly and rest while still making time for John and she dropped a few classes and was only taking two after that. She had gained back the weight she lost and also put on a few extra pounds for her pregnancy. She was now in her third month of pregnancy and all was well so far. Amy was regularly taking pictures of John and video and forwarded them to Ricky so that he could be a part of John's life even from thousands of miles away. Amy was getting ready for a check up at her ob-gyn.

Amy picked up John and her purse and proceeded out the door and out to her SUV. She put John in his carseat and buckled him in and then closed the door. She then opened the front door and got in. She started the engine and closed the driver's side door. She began to drive away from her parent's house when she saw Adrian pull up in her red convertable. She hadn't seen Adrian since right after she had lost her baby daughter. She had been so preoccupied with school, work, John, Ricky, and just the day to day stuff. She didn't have much time for anything else. Adrian waved to Amy as she passed by her and Amy waved back. Amy kept driving otherwise she would be late for her appointment with her doctor.

A while later Amy was at her doctors office after she had dropped off John with her parents down at the furniture store. She walked through the front doors and walked across the lobby to the front desk where three receptionists were helping other patients or working on paperwork. So Amy waited patiently as the line finally began to move and finally one of the woman called for the next person in line.

"Your name and who do you have an appointment with?" the lady asked Amy.

"Um Amy Underwood and I have an appointment with Dr. Klein at four o' clock." Amy told the woman.

"Alright if I can have your insurance card and we'll get you all signed in." the lady said as Amy handed her the card and she did all the paperwork and computer stuff quickly.

"Thank you Ms. Underwood, If you would care to take a seat over in the waiting room a nurse will be out with you shortly." the lady said as she handed back her card.

Amy then left the area and went over to the waiting room and took a seat. She picked up magazine and began reading until the nurse came out and called her name. So Amy put the magazine back and picked up her purse and followed the nurse until they went to an examination room.

The nurse took some notes and did the routine things such as taking her blood pressure and weight. Then after Amy had gotten into a gown and she was up on the examining table her doctor walked in and sat down on the stool and picked up Amy's chart.

"So Amy how is everything going?" Dr. Klein asked.

"Good I have been doing well. Eating healthy and getting lots of rest and I gave up my second job and cut down my class load a lot. So I am just working the regular forty hours and just taking two courses now. " Amy told her doctor.

"Alright lets take a look at the fetus." The doctor got everything set up and then Amy turned toward the ultrasound screen and a small little black white photo that was her baby appeared on the screen. The doctor was watching the screen and checking out everything to make sure everything was normal and the baby was developing as it should be.

"See and theres the heartbeat. Everything appears good. I want you to continue to get plenty of rest and eat well and well see you in a few weeks. Did you have any concerns or questions since I last saw you?" Dr. Klein asked.

"No everythings been good." Amy told her doctor.

"Alright well go ahead and get dressed and the nurse will get the latest ultrasound picture for you and then if you want to go out to the front desk and make an appointment in a few weeks from now.

A half an hour later she had picked up John and was parking at her parents house. She had her hands full trying to carry her purse, John and her diaper bag into the house. She accidently dropped her purse. And all of a sudden she saw Adrian running from her parents house to help her clean up the mess that had spilled out of her purse.

"Here let me get that for you." Adrian said as she bent down and began picking up everything. She had everything picked up until the last item caught her eye and she picked it up and stared at it. Amy reached for the thing she had in her hand but Adrian had already pulled it out of her reach.

"Why Amy are you expecting again?" Adrian gave her a quizzing look.

"For whats its worth being your business yes I am. Now if you would please give me back my things?" Amy said as she reached out her free hand after setting John down to walk.

"Of course." Adrian said as she handed back her purse and the ultrasound picture.

"So does Ricky know your having another baby since hes been away?" Adrian asked.

"Yes Adrian he knows. Is there something I can help you with other than filling you in on every personal detail of my life and my family's. Cause if there isn't I have a million things that I have to get done than sit here and talk. I thank you for your concern and for helping me pick up my things but I have to go inside now." Amy said quickly.

"Geez I was just curious. I didn't mean any harm by it. I am happy for you both. I know what a wonderful gift a healthy baby is. I was just trying to be your friend Amy. I know I haven't seen you in several months but I thought we were friends. But if I am wrong hey just let me know I don't stay around where I am not wanted." Adrian said as she began to turn away from Amy and John.

"Adrian wait. I didn't mean it like that. I know you have been having a hard time with losing your baby last year and I haven't seen you since John was sick all those months ago. And I know that we didn't invite you to the wedding but it was only family and it was thrown together quickly and there wasn't enough time to really send out invitations. We just figured we would have a big party and invite all our friends when Ricky gets leave to come home again which won't be for a while but we just planned it that way. I know that a lot has happened in your life with you having to finish your senior year this past summer and going to the local college and then when you and Ben got divorced. I just have been going threw alot lately and this baby was a complete surprise." Amy told her.

"I understand. I just want to be your friend Amy. You know you still have friends and we just want to be a part of your life especially with Ricky be so far away and gone most of the time. I know you got a tough road ahead of you cause I've been there. So if you ever need anything or need to talk I am here for you I just wanted you to know that." Adrian said.

"Thanks Adrian that means a lot to me. I promise I will do that if I need help. It's just been a long day and I have to go inside and do some things before it gets to late. But I'll cal you soon and maybe we can get together with Grace and everyone soon." Amy said.

"Ok sounds good." Adrian told Amy.

After they said goodbye Amy went inside and got John settled down with his toys and she began putting her things away when her cell phone rang. She walked over and picked it up off the end table. She pushed the talk button.

"Hello." Amy said.

"Hey beautiful how you been?" Ricky's voice said.

"Ricky. Oh it's so good to hear your voice. I miss you so much. I am good so is John. Here is John he wants to say hi." Amy said as she put the phone to John's ear.

"Hi daddy. I luv you."John spoke into the phone.

"Hey buddy daddy loves you too and I miss you but when I get home I will do a ton off stuff with you. Can I talk to mommy again though?" Ricky said to his son.

John gave the phone to his mom and Amy put the phone back up to her ear."Amy I only have a few minutes to talk. I just wanted to see how you were and just to hear your voice too cause I miss you honey." Ricky told her.

"I miss you too and I love you. Things are good. The doctor's appointment went well and my pregnancy is progressing normally. John's last tests were good no new signs of the cancer. So that's good and by the way Adrian knows about the baby. She picked up my purse after I dropped it and she found the ultrasound. I am sorry I know you didn't want anyone to know until I got past the first trimester since I have had a rocky start to my pregnancy. But she knows." Amy said into the phone.

"Oh. Just take it easy don't worry about that. I just want you, John, and the baby to be well and safe. Thats all that matter. But Amy hey I got to go I will call you again as soon as I can and look for a letter from me soon too. Tell John I love him. And I love you. Take care of all of you." Ricky said to Amy.

"I love you too. Bye." Amy replied.

"Bye." Ricky said as he hung up the phone.

Amy put down her cell phone and went over to John and picked him up and sat him on her bed. She then turned to her nightstand and looked at the three pictures she had framed. One of Ricky in his uniform. One of her and Ricky on their wedding day. And that last one of her, Ricky, and John on the last day before Ricky left for the army when they were on the beach. She knew that one day in the distant future they would be together again and be a family of four soon enough. Amy then sat John down and began to finish the rest of her tasks for the evening. And when she crawled into bed later that night she fell fast asleep and began to dream of Ricky, John, her new baby, and herself. She only could hope that her future would be good and positive. 


	9. Hello Again For Now

Several months later as Amy was nearing the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Amy was getting nervous as her due date began to approach quickly and she only had about two weeks left until she would have the baby. She found out that they were having a baby girl. So Amy had begun preparing everything for her arrival with clothes, diapers and getting out John's old carseat and stroller, and his other baby things. Which had been packed away for quite sometime. Ricky had been thrilled the day she had told him over the phone that they were having a daughter. He couldn't have been happier. Amy was also excited.

Amy and John were just fininshing their breakfast. Her family had already left for work. So she was all alone in the house with John. When all of a sudden a knock came on the door. Amy got up with her extended belly and went to the door and opened it. There in front of her stood Ricky in uniform holding flowers. Amy went into his arms immediatly. Ricky held her close to him. It felt so good to hold her for the first time in almost nine months since they had been together. They stood there and held one another for a long while until John said something.

"Daddy!" John said as he ran down and hugged his leg. Ricky then pulled back from Amy and picked up John in his arms and held his son tight.

"I missed you too John. I am so glad that you are doing well. I love you big guy." John held onto to Ricky for a long time and didn't want to let him go.

"I missed you too Ricky so much. I am so glad that your here now. It is so good to see you." Amy said as she leaned over and gave him a deep and long kiss until they parted out of breath.

"I missed you too and I am glad I could see you both or should I say almost all three of you." Ricky said as he looked at Amy's belly with a huge smile.

"Yeah you can say that. Not long now at all just two weeks about till my due date." Amy said as she put her hand on her stomach.

Ricky reached out his free hand and patted her tummy with it. He couldn't believe that they were about to have another child. It was a wonderful gift that they hadn't planned on at that time but he was grateful for anyway. And he knew he loved his family and wanted to let them know that so here he was.

"I got two weeks leave and thought that I could surprise you and John. I just thought it would be a great surprise." Ricky said with a smile.

"Well it is. You are in luck cause I am on my first day of maternity leave as well so that worked out pretty good. I want to spend the entire day with you and John. I love you so much Ricky and even if you can't be there for when our daughter is born. It means so much that you can be here the last few weeks before she comes to be there for all of us. I am so proud of you. Even though it's been hard on everyone with you being away. It's for a good cause. And look John is well almost an entire year later and he is healthy, strong three year old little boy. And I am so glad that we can share this special time together as a family." Amy said as Ricky handed her the flowers and she found a vase and put water in them and then the flowers.

"I would love that. I got two weeks leave and I couldn't find any way faster to get to you but it was worth every moment that we'll have together. I love you all so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it even for a moment. So what do you want to do today first?" Ricky said as he set about clearing the dishes and putting them in the sink. John sat playing with his toys on the floor while his parents cleaned.

"Well I have been trying to finish shopping for the baby and was planning on getting that and my hospital bag ready for when it's time to go. Are you boys up for that?" Amy said with a smile on her face and her hands on her belly.

"  
>I think that sounds like a good idea since like you said the baby could come any day now with you being so close to the end. Why don't go and get dressed and I will take John up and get him dressed at the same time and in about a half hour will head into town and we can finish the shopping for our baby." Ricky said as he put down the drying towel and went over to John and picked him up and started to leave the room but then stopped and gave Amy a final kiss and then left the kitchen.<p>

Two hours later they had picked up tons of stuff for the baby and a few new things for John that he would need. Now Ricky was driving back toward Amy's house. Amy reached out her hand and placed it into Ricky's. He squeezed it tightly. Amy gave him a smile and he smiled back at her.

"You know we really haven't talked or decided on a name for the baby yet. And with the baby being so close it might be a good idea to decide on one before she gets here. I mean I know with John I didn't have a name picked out and Ashley named him. And I would love to pick one out together this time." Amy said as Ricky continued to drive.

"I would like that. You know I always loved the name Anna. I always though it was a pretty name. What do you think?" Ricky asked her.

"I like that Anna but what about a middle name for her?" Amy asked him.

"Well why don't you pick out her middle name that way we both picked part of her name." Ricky suggested.

"As a little girl I always liked the name Lillian. I named most of my dolls that when I was little. What do you think Anna Lillian Underwood? It has a nice ring to it I think." Amy said as she glanced over at Ricky who had his eyes forward on the road as he was driving.

"I like that. It's pretty. We're here." Ricky said as he pulled Amy's SUV into the driveway and parked. Ricky got out and started to grab all the bags with the items that they had purchased and Amy got out and picked up John out of his carseat and brought him upstairs and put him to sleep in his bed as he had fallen asleep on the way home from the drive.

Amy walked into her room and found Ricky sitting on the bed. He was looking over the room. He seemed to be taking a mental picture of it or thinking very hard it seemed to Amy. She went over and sat down slowly with her belly next to him on the other side of the bed.

"Hey you seem like a million miles away. Everything ok? You seem distant since we started to drive home." Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"I just see all the changes that have happened since I have been away. I know that your doing fine it's just that it's hard missing all of it. Not more so then now that I am back here. Especially since when I leave again I will be shipping overseas. I didn't want to tell you over the phone or in a letter." Ricky said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I know the same thing has crossed my mind as well. I just know that the sooner that you leave the sooner that you'll be back with us. I love you Ricky and I know your doing the right thing. We all are. Like you said we would have to make some sacrifices for John and now this little one but in the end we will all be together." Amy said as she put her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I remember. I love you too Amy. And I want you to promise me that you'll take care of you and our children but you won't overdue it either like before. You three are everything to me. And I know I have told you that a thousand times before, but it's true. I just need you to know and understand that always." Ricky said as he kissed her forehead.

The next few days went by quickly. Ricky and Amy spent every moment together. They took John to events and to dinner and just spent time together. Amy awoke after a night of tossing and turning. She began to feel sharp pains that she was sure was labor. They were intense. And she could feel them closer together. She leaned over and gave Ricky a shake. He got up and sat in up in bed.

"Amy what's wrong?" Ricky said with concern all over his face and in his voice.

"It's time. She's coming. The labor pains are getting close together and we have to go to the hospital. Awww." Amy said as she cluched Ricky's hand tightly.

"Alright. I'll wake your parents and they can watch John and then we'll head down to the hospital." Ricky said as he ran out of the room. A few minutes later he went back to Amy and he got her dressed and he got her bag and then they made it downstairs and into the car and they were heading to the hospital.

A few hours later Amy was in the final stages and pushing as hard as she could. Ricky was next to her holding her hand and counting as she pushed. Finally Amy gave one last final push and their daughter entered the world. The doctor cleaned her up and then the nurse took her and a few minutes later the nurse brought her all wrapped up in a blanket and a hat on. And she placed the baby into Amy's waiting arms.

"Oh Ricky look she's so beautiful. Hi there Anna we are you mom and dad. We love you my darling little girl." Amy said as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"She is just like her mother. Oh she is so perfect just like John is. She looks so much like him doesn't she?" Ricky said as he leaned in close to his wife and his newborn daughter.

"Yeah she does. I love you so much Anna. And I love you Ricky. Thank you for giving me two wonderful bundles of joy. " Amy said as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

"I love you too. And thank you for both of my children who are the most precious gift in this life. And I hope way way down the road we can have another or two more but not for a few more years." Ricky said as he glanced down at the little girl all bundled safe and warm in Amy's arms.

They spent the next few minutes just staring at Anna and each took turns holding her. And they spent a few moments of pure happiness before the world would touch them again and seperate them. But for now all was right and they would enjoy every moment of it and treasure for the rest of their lives.  
> <p>


	10. It Was Good For A Little While

Amy, Ricky, John, and their newest addition Anna were all driving to bring Ricky back to post and then shortly he would be leaving to go overseas. Amy couldn't believe that the time had passed so quickly. Anna was already a week and a half old. Her mom Anne thought it better not to bring Anna out yet but Amy and Ricky wanted her to be there when they said goodbye. Cause everyone knew that Ricky would be leaving them for a year maybe two to overseas. Amy kept trying not to think about Ricky being gone for so long. But Amy knew that it was the way that it had to be. Ricky pulled into the parking lot and parked Amy's SUV. He then got out and went to the back and opened the door and got the stroller out and opened it up. Amy had gotten Anna out of the back and then clipped the carseat onto the stroller and made sure it was locked in before Ricky got John out of his booster seat. Then the four of them went onto the post. Ricky then stopped and he hugged John goodbye and then he peeked in and gently kissed Anna and touched her cheek. Then he went to Amy and he gave her a deep kiss and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Amy so much. You take care of yourself and the kids and I will keep in contact and call as often as I can. I love you all." Ricky said as he kissed Amy one more time and picked up his pack and left with the other men in his unit. Amy stayed until Ricky was gone from her sight. Then she slowly walked back to her SUV. First she got John in his seat and buckled up and Then she got Anna and got her all buckled into the backseat. Then she folded down the stroller and put it back into the back and then she drove away from the post and went back home. She was going to miss Ricky. Most of all she would miss all the things that Anna would be doing that he would be missing. But she stopped thinking about it and she drove home to her parent's house.

Ricky sat on the bus and he pulled out a photo of Amy, Anna, John, and himself taken only a day after Anna's birth. He stared at them. He loved all three of them a lot and he would never forget "them even when he would be thousands of miles away.

"Beautiful family there you got." One of the men said to Ricky.

"Thanks. I just had a new baby while on leave. She is a beauty just like my wife her mother." Ricky said to him.

"Very lucky man there to have such a stunning wife and two beautiful children." The man said.

"Thanks. How about you any family of your own?" Ricky asked him.

"Yeah I have two girls but my wife soon to be ex-wife makes it hard for me to see them when I get leave which you know isn't often. I only got to see them for two days while on this two week leave some of us just had. She already engaged to some new guy and they are just waiting for our divorce to go threw which will be in a month. Then she is marrying him in some big lavish ceremony that costs thousands of dollars. And then when my visit is threw she asks me to let this guy adopt my girls. She kept saying that I was never hardly around and that they know this guy better than they know me. What does she expect from me I am off risking my life. Anyway you didn't ask for my whole life's history. I am Bryan Callum." Bryan extended his hand to Ricky.

"Richard Underwood but everyone calls me Ricky. Yeah life can be hard it just seems everyone has different types of challenges in their lives and their families lives. My son John was diagnosed with cancer last year and hes fine now but it was a hard time for my wife Amy and me. But we made it threw. Sorry to hear it didn't work out with you and your wife. But keep trying with your girls. Even with distance between us we can still keep in touch with them by e-mail, phone, letters. That's what counts just staying in contact and keeping up with their lives and letting them know you love them." Ricky said to Bryan.

"Yeah your right." Bryan said to Ricky.

A few hours later Amy had just put down John and Anna has just been put down in her bassinette in the kitchen. Amy was just finishing up some cleaning and getting to eat dinner finally. When there came a knock of the back door of the kitchen. Amy looked and saw Adrian there.

Amy went to the door and opened it and smiled at Adrian. "Hey Adrian. Wanna come in?" Amy asked her as she went in and she sat down at the kitchen table and she was just staring at Anna all curled up and toasty warm asleep.

"She's real cute. She looks a lot like you. I am glad it all went well for you." Adrian said to Amy as she sat down next to Anna's crib.

"Yeah I was lucky. Is there something I can help you with?" Amy asked Adrian. Not trying to be rude but she was tired and Anna would be awake for her feeding within the hour.

"Yeah I think I am in trouble maybe. I mean I don't think it's bad but I am scared about it and it involves someone else and I just wanted you to do something with me. I mean if you don't mind." Adrian asked her.

"Sure I will if I am able to." Amy said with a big yawn.

"I want you to stay with me while I take a pregnancy test. I think I am pregnant. But I am not sure cause I am late and I just need to know one way or the other." Adrian said with a little worry on her face.

"Ah sure. Why don't you go take the test and then bring it in here and I'll sit with you while you get the results." Amy told her.

Ten minutes later Adrian said nervously holding the test while Amy was sitting next to her. Amy was holding her hand and Adrian was holding the test in the other as they both waited for the results to come.

"Can you look I don't think that I can. Please Amy." Adrian said showing her the test.

Amy read what it showed and then she looked up at Adrian and kept trying to say something but she was so tired and she was having a hard time forming any kind of words. So she just took a moment and then told Adrian the results.

"It's positive. It says that your pregnant." Amy said as she was watching Adrian for a reaction to the news.

"Oh wow that is surprising. I wasn't sure what to expect but I am actually excited I mean I am really scared cause I just hope everything works out this time around." Adrian said with surprise in her voice.  
>"Who's the father if you don't mind my asking?" Amy said quietly to her.<p>

"Um no I actually don't. It's Ben. I mean we aren't together anymore but we just lost control and we ended up in bed together. I really miss him alot. I mean I've seen other guys even been with other guys since being with Ben. But I never realized how much I really love him. I took that for granted over the last year or so. I want him back. I mean that isn't why I am pregnant. I wasn't trying it just happened this time. It wasn't planned.

All of a sudden Amy's cell phone went off and she grabbed it off the table and picked it up and then she hit the talk button. "Hello." Amy said.

Then Amy sat listening as her eyes started to get really big and she gasped and then she looked over at Adrian. "I understand. I will let her know and call you back in just a minute. Oh and Grace keep us posted please by texts." Amy said as she then hung up the phone.

"What? What's happened Amy? Tell me." Adrian said to Amy very worried.

"It's a Ben and Jack. They were in a really bad accident and both of them are critical and are at the hospital. That's all Grace knows for now but she is going to keep us posted. I am so sorry Adrian. This is the last thing you guys need to happen." Amy said as she grabbed Adrian who was crying.

"He has to be alright. They both do. I don't know what I would do without him. Oh God why do these bad things keep happening?" Adrian said as she kept crying with Amy holding her trying to comfort her.

"I don't know Adrian but we are all here for you." Amy said as she thought of Ricky and she hoped and prayed he would be safe and stay safe while he was away overseas.

A half an hour passed and Amy's phone rang again. Amy picked up her phone slowly and then hit the talk key and she put the phone to her ear and said, "Hello."

Amy listened again for a few minutes while Adrian sat by helpless and scared. Amy then hung up the phone and she put it back on the table. She then turned in shock back to Adrian and tried to say what Grace had just told her but it all seemed to unreal and horrible to say.

"Amy what is it?AMY!" Adrian said as she gave Amy a firm shake.

"Jack is in critical condition he suffered a sevre blow to his skull and he had some internal bleeding but he is stable for now. Ben is in bad shape. He has stopped breathing several times and they have had to shock his heart twice. Grace thinks you should go down there. The doctor's aren't sure if he'll... they don't think he will last the night. I am so sorry Adrian. I wish this had never happened.

"Oh God I never thought that this would happen. I just can't even think. Amy will you come down there with me? I can't go alone. Please if you are my friend I need you." Adrian said with desperation in her voice.

"Yea let me wake up me dad so he can take care of John and Anna but I will have to be back in two hours. I only pumped enough for one feeding for Anna. But just give me a second. I'll hurrry." Amy said as she bolted upstairs.

A half hour later Adrian had just come out out of Ben's emergency room. She had tears stained down her face. She was very pale and she was shaking horribly. Amy went to Adrian and she put her arm under her. Adrian felt like she was going to pass out. But was trying to stay strong. None of this made sense to Adrian. She couldn't face any of it and just wanted it all to be over and a dream. Amy saw that Adrian was very weak.

Amy was trying to hold Adrian up but she still was regaining her strength after giving birth to her daughter only ten days before."HELP! We need help she's going to fall. Someone help us." Amy was screaming.

And then Adrian went down and she hit the floor hard. And Amy was trying to catch her as she fell but Adrian fell right threw Amy's weak arms. Amy then ran for help. Amy couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be happening.


	11. A Very Sad Day

Ricky had finally been able to call Amy now. So he picked up his cell phone and found her name and hit call. The phone rang for quite a while until finally someone picked up. But they were crying and Ricky knew that cry it was Amy's.

"Amy what's wrong? Honey please tell me I need you to tell me what's going on? Are the kids ok? Are you alright? Amy. AMY!" Ricky said more urgently.

"Ricky...everything is wrong. The kids are fine, my dads with them. But Jack and Ben were going down the highway and some car lost control and they hit Jack's truck and it started to roll. Jack is in critical condition. But Ben suffered massive internal injuries where he bleeding internally and he had a bad blow to his skull. They couldn't keep him stable to do surgery to stop the bleeding... and he died. But Adrian got to see him right before he did. Then she collapsed. I tried to break her fall. But I am still weak and I couldn't catch her Ricky. She hit the ground so hard. I am really scared. I don't know what to do. Oh God I don't know what to do." Amy said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Amy listen to me ok. I need you to stop and take deep breaths ok. Then I want you to go and see if you can get an update on Jack and Adrian ok? Honey you need to stay strong. And I know that is really hard especially everything with Ben and all. But you have to stay there alert and focussed for everyone else. Are you all alone there by yourself?" Ricky said to Amy in a much calmer voice.

"No, Grace, Henry, Alice, Grace's mom and brother are here. And my mom is on her way now. I have to get home soon though the baby needs to be fed and I don't think I can handle this Ricky. I with you were here. You are always me strength. I love you Ricky so much. No matter what may come in the future I love you more than anyone on this earth and I have loved all of the moments we have had and shared together and with our children. Never forget that." Amy said as she was trying to control her emotions more.

"I love you too Amy. And I have faith in you. You can do this honey. I know you can. Just stay strong for our family, for our friends, and for me sweetheart. I love you too and you mean more to me than my own life. I hate to do this but I have to go now. Keep texting me I will check my phone when I am allowed too. I love honey and John and Anna. Bye." Ricky said to Amy.

"I love you too and I will. Bye." Amy said and Ricky then hung up the phone.

"Your friend is going to be alright. She passed out from shock. I mean after her husband... But she is doing alright. She is stable and she is asking for you she is right down the hall and to the left room 103." A nurse told Amy and then ran back down the hall.

Amy walked slowly toward Adrian room and opened the door to room 103. Adrian was laying in the bed in a hospital gown. She was very pale. Amy stopped. It seemed like de ja vu all over again. The last time it had been when her baby had died. Amy pushed the thought aside. She pulled a chair up next to Adrian's bedside.

"Adrian I am so sorry honey. I don't know what to say. There never is the right thing to say in a moment like this. It's horrible, and it's not fair, and I wish I could change it more than you know." Amy said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I know. Ben's gone. And he will never be home with me and the child that I am carrying. I am so scared of the future without him. I want him back. I want Mercy back and I want Ben back. Why is my family must be taken from me and split apart. I don't understand this I don't want too." Adrian said quietly to Amy.

"I know but you have to take care of yourself you have your baby to think of know. Your child is going to need you. Adrian and were all her for you. We will all help you as much as we can. I am here and Grace, Henry, Alice, Ashley, Ben's dad, your parents, and Ricky. We all care about you Adrian." Amy told her.

"Yeah I know you do Amy. You always cared. Even when you tried to be mean you are a caring person and it's hard for anyone to believe you don't care even when you don't seem to. They did an ultrasound after I collapsed to make sure everythine serbg was alright with the baby. The doctor told me I am ten weeks along and that everything as far as he could tell was going normal. So I guess that's good news." Adrian said to Amy.

"Yeah it is. Adrian is there anything I can get you or that you need?" Amy asked Adrian.

"No I just want to rest. I am glad you were here Amy. " Adrian said as she closed her eyes.

"Me too Adrian." Amy said as she quietly put the chair back and then she left the room. Amy checked one last time in with Grace and told her to keep her updated on Jack and Adrian. She told them she would be back later but had to go home to feed Anna. Amy left the hospital and got into her car and drove home. The drive was quiet and somber but very sad. Amy felt as if not nothing would ever be the same again.

Amy went into her parents house and found her dad holding a crying Anna. She was beat red from crying. Amy felt horrible as she took the baby from her dad and she grabbed a blanket from the bassinette nearby and sat down to feed Anna who immediatly quieted down as she was getting fed.

"I try to keep her calm but she wasn't having any of it. I would have given her formula but we don't have any." George told Amy who was crying as she fed her daughter.

"Oh dad Ben died tonight and Jack isn't doing good. Adrian's a mess and she just found she's pregnant and then she loses her husband and why is this happening. I look at my children and at Ricky and I think I don't ever want any harm to come to us. I wish I could spare them that." Amy said.

"I know that's how most parents feel about their kids. But as they grow you learn that you may want to but bad things will happen and you can't keep them from all the bad." George told Amy as he gave her a hug.

"Does Leo know about Ben?" George asked Amy.

"Yeah Grace called and he is flying back from New York tonight and should be back tomorrow. He is devastated by the news. I can't even imagine something like that. I rememberwhen I first found out I was pregnant with Anna and I had driven my body into the ground my doctor said I could lose the baby if I didn't start taking better care of the baby and myself. The very thought made me scared. I just can't..." Amy said as new tears hit her.

Two more days passed by since that horrible night. It was a sad day and it was raining. Everyone was getting ready for Ben Boykewich's funeral. Amy put on her black dress. It was tight yet but it was all she had. She then had John in his grey suit and Anna in a warm outfit to so she wouldn't get cold during the service.

Amy stood in front of her mirror looking at herself and she looked tired and exhausted but she wanted to be there for everyone today. All of a sudden Amy felt arms around her waist and she saw a familiar face in the mirror. She turned in surprise and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Ricky. How? When did you get back?" Amy said to him as she held onto him.

"They said I could take two days leave. So I have be back tomorrow night. I know you and our family needed me. I am sorry I wasn't there when all of this happened." He told Amy as he hugged and kissed he tightly.

An hour later they all arrived at the funeral home. It was very quiet and sad day for all. Amy was holding Anna in her arms. While Ricky had John's hand. Amy and Ricky all looked around and saw that there were a hundred or more people already there to pay their respects. They saw Leo, with his girlfriend Camielle, and Adrian with her parents Cindy and Rueben were all there together as they stood while people paid their respects to them. Amy noticed that Adrian looked tired, and exhausted too but she was putting on a brave face. Amy and Ricky with their children got in line to pay their respects as well.

The line was long and it took a while but finally they were next in line. The people in front of them moved on and they were next to Leo and Camielle first. Leo was holding onto Camielle with one arm while he took Ricky's hand and shook with his other.

"I am so sorry for your loss Mr. Boykewich. Ben was a great man and he will be greatly missed. He didn't deserve this and neither does your family." Ricky said.

"Thank you Ricky that means alot to me. Ben was my son and I love him so much. And you are family to Ricky you and your family. You were like a brother to Ben even though sometimes you guys fought he always felt that way about you and I always felt like you were like a son to me too. It means alot that you came back to say your goodbyes and be here with all of us in this very sad time." Leo said as he gave Ricky a hug.

"Mr. Boykewich I am very sorry for the heartache that your family is going threw with this horrible loss of a life too young. Ben will always be with us and I know I will never forget him as will many others. He was a wonderful person and friend." Amy said with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with a tissue.

"Thank you Amy for your kind words. I am glad your here." Leo said as he squeezed her hand.

Then they all moved onto Adrian next. She looked very sad. Amy knew she was having a really hard time with the loss. Amy gave her a gentle hug as she was holding Anna. Adrian hugged her back.

"I am glad your here Amy. It means a lot to me since you were there when all of this happened." Adrian said.

"I know. I am here for you Adrian. And so is Ricky." Amy said as she looked back at her husband.

"Ricky." Adrian said as she gave him a big hug.

"Hi Adrian." Ricky said as he gave her hug back.

"I am glad your here and that your safe. It means a lot to me and it would mean a lot to Ben too." Adrian said as she pulled back from her hug.

"I just knew that I needed to be here for everyone my family and my friends." Ricky said quietly.

"Adrian are you alright?" Amy asked her as Adrian seemed to lose her color a bit.

'No I feel like I am going to throw up." Adrian said as she put her hands to her mouth.

Amy handed Anna to Ricky and she went to Adrian and they found their way threw the crowd to a bathroom. After Adrian thew up she went to the sink and cleaned out her mouth with water and washed her hands. Amy then handed her a mint.

"Thank you." Adrian said as she put it in her mouth.

"Are you alright to go back out there?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah it's just morning sickness. At least I think it is anyway."Adrian said as she and Amy left the bathroom and went back to where she was with her parents.

Amy then excused herself and went and sat down next to Ricky and John. Amy knew the service would begin soon and she should feed Anna before it began. So Amy took Anna from Ricky.

"I am gonna go feed Anna before the service. I just don't want her to wake up crying. I mean we brought a bottle too but I only want to use that if we have too." Amy told her husband.

"Ok I'll save your seat." Ricky said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Fifteen minutes later Amy was back with Anna and they were seated next to Ricky and John. Everyone had all taken their seats or were standing in the back of the room. The minister was getting ready to start the sevice. Anna had fallen asleep by then and Amy looked over at Ricky and squeezed his hand.

"Today we gather on this sad day to say goodbye to a friend, a son, a husband, a father: Ben Boykewich. He was a man of great joy. He was always finding the joy and humor in this life. Sadly his young life was cut short by a tragic accident. Now those of us left gather to honor and remember Ben wih fond memories, and a deep sadness for the loss of someone so young. Ben leaves behind his father Leo Boykewich. Who loved him dearly and saw many years of joy and happiness with his son. He also leaves behind his wife Adrian Lee-Boykewich. Adrian and Ben loved each other very much and suffered a great sorrow in their young lives. But now another great sorrow leaves a great heartache for her. Ben loved life and his family and his friends. He was always giving of his love and of his life. Ben was preceeded in death by his mother who he loved very much and by his young baby daughter who never got to experience this life. But now they are joined by him. But the rest of us are left here to try to understandwhat happened. And sometimes we might not ever understand why. But we must accept that this choice that was made for Ben in his young life and that is was meant to be this way."

Amy kept wiping away her tears. She saw Adrian bowing her head in tears. Amy's heart went out to her and everyone else in the room who loved and knew Ben. It was a deep sadness.

An hour later the service was over and everyone was heading to the cemetary where the buriel would take place. Amy couldn't bare that. So she told Ricky that she just wanted to go home after the service. So they got up from their seats and went over to Adrian and Mr. Boykewich.

"It was a beautiful service. Ben would have been proud. We just wanted to say goodbye. Anna is still young and we don't want to bring her out to the cemetary with it raining. I am sorry we can't be there for the buriel. But your in our thoughts and prayers. And we'll see you all tonight at the memorial dinner." Ricky said.

"We understand and are just glad you could all be here today. We'll see you all later. And Ricky take care of your family." Mr. Boykewich

"I will." Ricky said as he went over to Amy who told Adrian that they couldn't go to the buriel service with Anna.

"I understand. I am glad your coming later though. Thank you for all of you coming today it means so much to me." Adrian said as she squeezed Amy's free hand.

"Your welcome. If there is anything that you need please let us know." Amy said and then she said goodbye.

A while later Ricky was driving home to Amy's house. Anna was asleep in her car seat and John was drifting off in his booster seat.

"Thank you for coming back Ricky. I don't know if I could have faced this day without you. I love you sweetheart." Amy said as he continued to drive.

After they got home Amy put Anna in her crib and Ricky put John in his bed to take a nap before the dinner in a few hours. Amy then turned on the baby monitor. She and Ricky then laid down on her bed and held one another. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms where the world was shut out for a moment and it was just them together as it should be.


	12. Trying To Move On

A month had passed since the Ben's funeral. Jack was doing really good and was mostly recovered from his injuries. Ricky had gone back and was now overseas with the rest of his men. Adrian was doing as best as could be considering everything. Her pregnancy was normal and at fifteen weeks she had a belly now. Amy was back to her crazy schedule as she had returned to work and she was taking care of John and Anna, and herself. Amy was also taking more online classes. But she was also taking better care of herself than before. Life it seemed still moved on even though Ben was no longer there. Life would continue on and there was no was to stop it from doing that but Ben would always be in their thoughts and memories and hearts always. But life would go on as it was already.

Amy had just got off work and picked up the kids and was going over to Adrian's to check on her and see how she was doing. She got Anna and John out of the back and she made her way to Adrian's condo's frontdoor. She knocked on the door and after about a minute Adrian opened the door and she let Amy and the kids in.  
>"Hey how you doing? How was your doctor's appointment?" Amy asked Adrian.<p>

"It went well right on track and hopefully another month can find out the sex of the baby." Adrian said as she lovingly patted her extended belly.

"That's good. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I know that last few weeks have been really hard for you and for yeour family. I know that only time will ease that pain but I know and you know it will never go away. Do you think of him and Mercy often?." Amy said as she was holding Anna who was now six weeks old.

"Your right it has been hard for me. But I am trying to stay positive and that helps, and staying busy. I have been getting the baby's room ready and redecorating the condo. It's still a work in progress though. But I do think of Ben and Mercy almost everyday. They fill my thoughts and my dreams. I keep having vivid dreams of Ben, Mercy, myself and this little one and the family that we should of had together it just wasn't meant to be I guess. But I am trying always to keep positive and stay on the current time. I have been very glad to have everyone around me and so caring and so concerned. I am blessed to have such wonderful friends and family that are very concerned about me. You all have made me want to continue living even though there have been times that I don't want to. How are you doing?" Adrian asked her.

"That's good. Always remember them and your memories and that keeps them alive and with us. I believe that they are with us always even when they aren't physically. I am glad that you have been feeling a little better though. I think about you often and I worry about you too. I am just glad that your staying postive like you said. I am good and busy. School, the kids, work, doctor's appointments. John's last checkup was good still no signs of his cancer coming back so that's good. I am just ready for a nice long sleep tonight." Amy said as she put a nuk in Anna's mouth.

"Yeah you are always running here and there whenever I see you or talk to you. Have you heard from Ricky lately?" She asked.  
>"Yeah I got a letter. Says he's well. He made a new friend too right before he was shipped out another soldier in his unit named Bryan Callum. He sounds like a really nice guy. His ex-wife just got remarried and wants him to give up his parental rights to his two daughters. They are beautiful girls. Ricky sent a picture of Bryan and his two daughters. They are three and six and their names are Holly and Kate. Here see their picture." Amy pulled a photo of Bryan, Holly and Kate out and showed Adrian.<p>

"Oh he's cute and his daughters are pretty too. I feel bad for him especially since he's so far away from them. It must be hard for everyone to make that work out and keep a family together with so much distance between them." Adrian said looking at the picture of a handsome man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and his two daughters with his dark brown hair one with blue eyes and the younger one with green eyes.

"Your right but it can work if people want it too. Clearly his ex-wife didn't so she found a way out for herself. Anyway Ricky is pretty busy over there with the guys in his unit and he is in a dangerous area but he is safe. He writes and calls when he can. And I am constantly sending him pictures and letters when I get a free moment. We make it work but that's cause we both want it too and it does and it will continue to. I love his so much and I would never not want to be without him." Amy said.  
>"Yeah he's a good man Amy. Your both lucky to have each other and your family. I am glad I can be a part of your extended family." Adrian said to Amy.<p>

"Thanks Adrian that was really nice thing for you to say. Well I have to get home and get a ton of stuff done. I will text you later after the kids are in bed. Bye." Amy said as she left with the kids.

Amy got home and went inside with John and Anna. She put Anna in her swing and John sat down and played with his toys. Amy then looked at the mail and found her mail. Which included a letter from Ricky. Amy sat down at the table and opened the letter and she began to read it.

Dear Amy my darling,

I miss you and John, and Anna everyday. I think of you all often and I visit you in my dreams every night. I am well. I have many great men that I am serving with. They have my back and I have theirs. It makes me rest easier at night knowing that. I got the pictures of Anna and John and they have both grown so much. Give them a hug and a kiss from their dad. I often find myself thinking of you Amy. I just hope you are not working yourself into the ground. I just want you to be happy and healthy and take care of yourself and the kids. You are all my life and I miss you all and love you so much. I think about how lucky we are to have each other and the kids. I think of my friend Bryan and all he has suffered with the loss of his marriage and his constant custody fight with his ex-wife to see his two daughters. And then I think of Adrian and Ben. How they lost their daughter and then they seperated. Only to find each other shortly later and then for it all to be taken away from them. Life is too short I really believe it for us not to stay with and love the ones dearest too us. Even if we can't physically be with them. Amy I never regret anything that we shared together and that we have. I don't regret that one night at band camp. That you had John. That we finally got together in New York. And a year later got engaged and then eight months after got married and nine months after that had a beautiful baby girl. I don't regret my decision to enlist. I know that our life together would be hard. Just the statistics were against us from the start. But we have beaten the odds and I will continue to love you and our family always no matter what may come our way. Like you once said love isn't wrong and love is everything that we have and our in this life. I really and truly believe that and always will. Anyway write back soon and continue to keep me updated on everything with you, the kids, and our family and friends that is going on in their lives. I love you all. Love you my darling wife Amy.

Love always,  
>your husband Ricky<p>

Amy washed the tears away from her eyes as she finished the letter. Amy missed him so much as did John. Anna didn't know what she was missing though she was too young to understand what was going on. But Amy knew and she did everything she could so that when Ricky came home that Anna would know who he was and John wouldn't forget who he was. She played videos and showed them pictures and told stories of Ricky and that kept alive and a part of their daily lives and when he wrote a letter her called that made it extra special to her and the kids.

Amy sat down again and began to write a letter back to Ricky. Amy had so much to say and tell him it seemed. So much seemed to happen the past month and so much more seemed to continue to be happening. As life continued to go on.

Dear Ricky my darling husband,

I am good and I promise that yes I am busy but I am taking care of myself and John and Anna. John and Anna are both growing big and stong. John is saying more words and sentences all the time. While Anna is cooing and lifting her head up. Both are so beautiful and special and they remind me of you everyday. They are both so like you Ricky. John is always excited whenever we hear from you. I know he misses you but he seems fine since you call and write all the time. I am constantly videotaping and taking pictures of the kids. I want to document everything for you so that you really aren't missing any of it. Anyway I have lots to tell you. Adrian is doing well and is now into her fifteenth week of her pregnancy. All is well her doctor tells her and she should be able to find out the gender of the baby next month at one of her visits. She seems happier and she is trying to continue on with life as well as she can. Her family and friends all look in on her and make sure she is well. Jack is finally out of the hospital. He is almost fully recovered from the accident. Grace has been by his side since the accident. And they are actually back together again. I think that's great for them. They both seem very happy and I hope they have a great future together. My mom and dad I believe are back together but still pretending not to be. But it's great for them. I hope that it works out this time. Lauren and Madison have finally made up after eveything happened between Jesse and Madison. It seems after the accident they started talking and realized like so many that life is too short. And I got a raise at my job. Not much but it is still nice. Anyway your parents are doing well too and so is your birthmother. I love you Ricky. I know that you are thousands of miles away from me and our family but I love you more than every breath that I take in this life and like you I don't regret any of my decisions that I have made in this life. I am blessed with a loving husband, a handsome son, and a beautiful daughter that I love so much. And I owe that all to you. For I wouldn't have any of them without you my love. I hope to hear from you real soon. And take care of yourself and tell your friend Bryan to keep fighting for his girls it's important and tell him I say hi too. I love you always my love.

Now and Forever,  
>Amy<p>

P.S. I have included two pictures of the kids. xoxoxoxo

Amy then sealed the letter and put a stamp on it and brought it to the mailbox. Amy then made dinner and did all the cleaning and got the kids fed and changed and ready for bed. Amy then went in by Anna who she could her crying and picked up out of her crib and then she sat down and began to nurse her until she had her fill and she drifted off to sleep.

Amy then went to her bed after putting Anna back in her crib and turning on the baby monitor. Amy then fell asleep. She began to dream a deep dream.  
>She was in a forest and she saw Ricky laying on the ground and she went to him. He was bleeding badly. And he was calling her name. Amy screamed and went to him. He held out his hand to her and she took it and then he stopped breathing and lay still. Amy screamed again and tried to do CPR on him but it was no use. He was gone and not coming back. Amy then woke up covered in sweat. She told herself it was just a dream. Like Adrian had been having vivid dreams and she knew they weren't true. Amy must have just had that on her mind combined with her fears. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but and a horrible feeling filled her with dread. <p>


	13. Happy Moments

Six more months had passed by since that night Amy had the horrible nightmare about Ricky. But Ricky was fine and well. So Amy pushed it out of her head. Amy kept busy with her schedule and even made time to go with Adrian to birthing classes to be her partner when the time came. Adrian had found the gender of the baby but was keeping it secretive. She would know soon enough though cause Adrian was due this next week. Amy got up and got dressed then woke up John and Anna. She nursed Anna and then fed John and herself and then they went to the nursery and she dropped off the kids at the nursery. Amy then went off to work. She then started another long day at work. After a few hours Amy took her break and went into the bathroom and pumped so that she could drop off the milk at home on lunch for Anna for later. Then she grabbed a quick snack and back to work. Finally work was over and Amy got in her car and drove back to the nursery.

She went in and picked up Anna and John and got them in their carseats and buckled up and then she drove home and when she got home she started another long part of her day. Cleaning, bathing, dinner, bedtime stories, and tons of homework later after the kids were in bed. Amy was glad that Ricky would be home in four months from his tour. At least right now that was the plan but his tour could be extended so Amy kept herself from thinking about it. Amy had just sat down to doing her school work when her cell phone rang. It was Adrian. Amy picked up her phone and answered it.

"Amy it's time the baby is coming now!" Adrian said into the phone.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Amy then left Anna and John with her dad and drove over to Adrians and picked her up and then rushed to the hospital.

A few hours later Adrian pushed one final time and her baby daughter was born into the world and placed in Adrian's waiting arms. Adrian held her daughter who was alive, and healthy the doctor had declared. Unlike last time with Mercy it was a happy outcome.

"Oh Adrian she's beautiful. Do you have a name for this beautiful child?" Amy said as she watched mother and daughter in awe.

"I do. Her name is Hope Victoria Boykewich. Cause she brought me hope when her father passed away and I wouldn't be here today without it and her. She is my whole life now." Adrian said as she held the baby. She looked so much like Adrian. Her face was Adrian's Her dark hair color was like Adrian except her nose was like her father's.

"That is a very beautiful name Adrian I think Ben would like it too." Amy said as she put her finger in Hope's little hand.

"Yeah and I think Mercy would too. Can you call my parents and Leo. Let them know that everything is good. I know they were all looking forward to seeing her." Adrian said as she placed a gentle kiss on Hope's forehead.

"Yeah I will." Amy said as she let herself out of the room and made a few phone calls that Adrian had asked her to make.

A half hour later Adrian, Hope, and Amy were joined by Cindy and Rueben along with Leo and Camielle. They all gathered around and were in awe of Hope and glad that it was a happy time instead of a sad time as it had been the past few months for so many people around them.

Amy then drove home later that day. She went inside and spent some time with John and Anna. Amy loved them so much. They had grown so much in the past six months. John was becomine a young man and talking and learning more all the time. While Anna was crawling and trying to sit up. Amy laid down that night wanting Ricky so much. It seemed like forever since she had seen him. Amy missed him so much and he filled her dreams and her thoughts often it seemed. Amy fell asleep holding a photo of Ricky and her on their wedding day which seemed like a lifetime ago. Tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't help but want for something she knew she couldn't have then. It wasn't possible.

The next four months passed quickly by. Adrian had gone home with Hope and was raising her. Hope was now about four months old. She was the apple of her mother's eye. As she was a great joy to Leo, Camielle, Rueben, and Cindy who loved being grandparents and almost grandparents as Leo had asked Camielle to marry him. Amy also enjoyed the beautiful litte girl who was so easy to love just like her father. She was always so funny and joyful also like Ben.H So he lived on threw Hope and threw all the people that he had made an impression on in his life. Also Henry and Alice were back together. Ben would have liked that Amy thought. Also Jack and Grace were engaged to be married in the next year. Grace had asked Adrian, Amy, Ashley, and Alice to be her bridesmaids. While Jack had chosen and asked Henry and Ricky along with a few college friends to be his groomsmen. So they were waiting until Ricky got leave to have the ceremony which he should have leave soon Amy thought. They also wanted John to be to be the ringbearer. So much happiness was happening in this life. So much had happened since Ben had died. But everyone remembered him always.

Amy had in the last four months had gotten an apartment in town with the kids. It was a three bedroom, one bath it had a kitchen, and a living room, and a garage. She just needed to start standing on her own two feet. Amy had unpacked and put everything in it's own place. She had put pictures of Ricky, herself, and the kids everywhere. It made it seem more like home that way. Now both John and Anna had their own room and it wasn't cramped like at her parent's house with John in his and Robbie's room. And when Robbie was up with Anne at her apartment Anna slept in Robbie's crib otherwise when he was there she slept in her own crib in Amy's room. It just was nicer to have her own place and everything much more open. It was nice that when Ricky came home they could have more privacy and a place to call their own again. She only hoped that he would like it. Amy put the last box away when a knock on the door came. Amy went and looked threw the glass peephole in the door and then opened the frontdoor.

"Mrs. Underwood?" The man was in a soldiers uniform.

"Yes, Your Bryan. Bryan Callum you serve in the same unit as my husband Ricky." Amy said as she extended her hand and shook his.

"Yeah thats right. I got leave a little early and Ricky wanted me just to stop and say hi to you. And I wanted to thank you for all your kind words and stories I feel like I know you and your family so well threw your letters. Ricky will be home in the next week or so. He just had to take care of some things before he could leave. He told me to tell you that he loves you, and the kids and be prepared to take a wonderful vacation when he gets back." Bryan told Amy as she had let him into the apartment.

Another knock came on the door and Amy went over and opened the door and there stood Adrian with four month old Hope in her arms. Adrian walked inside and set the carseat with Hope in it on the floor. "Hi Amy I just came to pick up those clothes that you said might fit Hope and see if you and the kids wanted to get some lunch since your off of work today. I am sorry if I interuppted." Adrian said quickly.

"No your not. I just dropped by to talk with Mrs. Underwood for a moment. Hi I am Bryan Callum. I am a friend of Ricky's. It's nice to meet you and your daughter.

"It's nice to meet you Bryan. I am Adrian Boykewich and this is my daughter Hope. I remember you. Did you keep fighting for your two girls Holly and Kate?" Adrian asked Bryan.

"Yeah I got joint custody. I remember hearing about you too. You've been threw alot with the loss of your daughter and your husband. I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Boykewich." Bryan said in respect to Adrian.

"Thank you that means alot to me. But please call me Adrian. Your welcome to join us for lunch. I mean if your able to go Amy?" Adrian asked Amy.

"Oh no I have a few things I have to do. You both go ahead and have a good time. It was nice to meet you finally in person Bryan and thank you for passing that message on for Ricky. You both have a good time." Amy said as Adrian took the bag of clothes from Amy.

"We will and it was nice to meet you too in person as well. Have a good day Mrs. Underwood. Goodbye." Bryan said as he, Adrian and Hope left the apartment and they left to get lunch.

Amy wondered if just maybe Adrian and Bryan could possibly have a spark between them. Naw she was probably just seeing things and just missing Ricky a lot and looking forward to him coming home very soon. Amy kept putting everything away and another knock came on the door. Amy went and opened the door. In front of her was flowers and a hand holding them. It was a dozen red roses. And then Ricky appeared out of no where. And Amy threw herself into his arms.

"I have missed you so much my darling. I am so glad that you didn't go to lunch with Adrian and Bryan after all. I think we'll have a lot more fun together." Ricky said as he kissed her deeply and held onto her. Amy kissed him back with so much passion and love.

"I love you. I should of known you were tricking me. I want you so much. It's been so long." Amy said as they kept kissing.

"Where are the kids at?" Ricky said as he pulled back for a moment.

"There with my mom and dad so I could finish unpacking. I am supposed to pick them up in a few hours. So we have plenty of time then." Amy said as she lead Ricky into the apartment and into their bedroom. They fell on the bed and they spent two hours of wonderful love together.

Ricky held Amy in his arms afterwards and just watched her. Amy couldn't stop looking at him either. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him always and forever. She was glad he was home and safe in her arms.

"So about that vacation I am taking you and the kids to Hawii for a week of family fun and rest and relaxation. So how does that sound to you honey?" Ricky said as he kissed her once more and watched her face light up.

"Ricky that is wonderful. I think that is a great time to spend together. Then it's settled when I get leave we are out of here and leaving on vacation. I love you so much my darling husband. And I am so glad that you are safe and you are here with me and the kids. It will let me really sleep well tonight. And Ricky and Amy started kissing and loving all over again until they would have to get up and pick up the kids.  
> <p>


	14. Family Time and Untold Memories

Two weeks later Ricky, Amy, John and Anna were all in Hawii enjoying the view. They were all in front of a beautiful waterfall and Amy was holding one year old Anna who was no longer a baby anymore. While four year old John sat near his father watching the beautiful water as it steamed and made a beautiful sound. Ricky leaned over and gave Amy a deep kiss. In the last two weeks it seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other. It was if they were making up for their physical love for the last year in the last couple of weeks. But they were all so happy and relaxed. Anna seemed to know who Ricky was right away and even went into his arms. Amy had made sure she knew who Ricky was all the time with pictures and videos. She had Ricky wrapped around her little finger already. They had been there for almost an entire week already. And they would be leaving this beautiful paradise soon and going back to their lives. But Amy was okay with that cause Ricky had leave for the next several months before he had one more tour of a year or so and then he would be discharged from the army and his service complete.

They all walked back to their room slowly taking in the beautiful view. Amy walked hand in hand with Ricky. When they got back to their room they ordered dinner and then they all ate dinner together then they put John and Anna in bed in the next bedroom. When they finally both fell asleep Amy and Ricky quietly left the room and went back into their own bedroom.

Amy and Ricky lay on their bed and just held one another close. Both savoring every moment together. They all had been having a wonderful time together the past few weeks and they never wanted that time to end. But one day they all knew that Ricky would have to go back and finish out the rest of his service. But they wouldn't think about that for a while.

"You know I think Adrian likes Bryan. It seems like I keep getting texts that their going out to dinner or taking Hope, and his girls Holly and Kate to the park. I think that he might like her too. Although I am sure he is nervous to get back in another relationship after what happened with his last. Maybe one day he will be ready though." Amy said to Ricky as he was kissing her neck.

"Do you really want to talk about Adrian and Bryan while I am kissing you and making love to you. I only want to be with you and not talk about anyone else." Ricky said as he continued to kiss her while Amy turned and kissed him deeply as well. And then she stopped thinking of anyone but Ricky and the love that they were sharing between them.

Afterwards they laid in bed and held onto one another. Amy had her head on Ricky's chest and was looking out. While Ricky had his hand on Amy's head and was stroking her hair. Both of them content and happy just to be near each other. Amy could feel Ricky breathing as his chest moved up and down. They could hear the ocean as the waves moved in and out.

"So do you want more kids?" Ricky said all of a sudden breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah I do. What about you?" Amy asked quietly as she listened for his answer.

"Yeah I would love to have more. I never realized how much I really wanted kids and to have a family. It never used to mean anything to me in the past. But then when we had John that changed me and then Anna. I just can't imagine life without them. I mean I know that we didn't plan for John or Anna but next time maybe we could have more of a plan or try to anyway." Ricky said as he chuckled.

"Well it turned out good though." Amy said as she turned and faced him. Ricky had a huge smile on his face as he looked at Amy.

"You are so beautiful you know. I wondered sometimes how I got so lucky and I am the one who gets to be with you for the rest of my life." Ricky said as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"You loved me and you let me be me. I feel like you are the other half of me now. It hurts to think that we may have never got to here. But we did. We are very lucky to have each other. And I am thankful for every day and moment that we get together. I love you." Amy told Ricky.

"I love you too." Ricky said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

After a while they both fell asleep. Life for a moment was peaceful and happy after a very long and hard year. Although both slept soundly life would eventually catch up to them it always did. But for a moment they held everything dear and just enjoyed the time of brief happiness together.

Adrian sat with Hope and Bryan eating lunch together. This is the second time that they were getting together for lunch. The first time was just a quick bite to eat a while back. So they were seated at their table. Adrian set Hope in her car seat on the floor near the table and rocked her with her foot.

"So Adrian tell me all about yourself." Bryan asked her.

"Well I am widowed but you know that. I graduated from High School. And I am getting ready to start my second year of college. I am hoping to work as an lawyer, district attorney, or maybe even a judge. I am an only child. My parents finally married when I was a junior in High school. My mom is a flight attendent and my dad's a district attorney. So I guess I want to follow in my dad's footsteps. I live in the condo with Hope and I work part-time with my dad at his office. Now how about you?" Adrian said with a smile.

"Um I married young my ex-wife Susan was eighteen and I was nineteen. We have our two daughters Holly and Kate. I have been in the army for four years. I have three brothers and one sisters. Theres Josh, Brandon, Charles, then me and my younger sister Lexi. I was born and raised in Montanta but moved here after Susan had to relocate for her work. But I do like the sunny days out here. I hope to one day get married again and maybe have more kids. And I also am trained as an EMT. That's what I want to do when I am discharged from the army. How about you want to get married and have more children?" Bryan asked her.

"Um yeah maybe. Not know. I still am getting three Ben's death even though it's been almost a year since it happened it feels like yesterday. I can still remember when I went into that emergency room and he lay there dying on the table and he was telling me that he loved me and how sorry he was that the accident happened. He held my hand but he was so weak and he normally has a very stong firm hand. But he was shaking and he was pale. And the blood was horrible. I kissed him and I said I loved him and that I was sorry that all of that stuff happened and he said it was ok and then just like that he was gone. It was only a second and he stopped breathing and his heart just stopped beating. They tried to bring him back. He had been crashing before that and they kept trying to get him stable so they could get him into surgery but the damage was so bad that he couldn't be saved. I never told anyone that before. Just like that he was gone never to live or breath again. Never to see his daughter be born or turn into a young lady. You know it's not fair the way life is sometimes. But I guess it doesn't matter what's fair and what's not. But I have a lot of good things to be grateful for too. I am healthy and so is Hope and I have a lot of friends and family and they are wonderful. I am sorry it just seems to keep coming up lately with the anniversary being so close." Adrian said with several emotions coming across her pain, hurt, sadness, a deep loss.

"I understand. A loss takes a long time to heal from, and sometimes you never truly heal completely. It's a hard place to have to be in the one left behind. Well I am here Adrian if you need to get out of just talk. I'll listen." Bryan told her.

"Thank you I could use a friend." Adrian said to him.

"Yeah a friend is good thing to have." Bryan replied.

They both then ordered their food and ate and Adrian fed Hope a bottle and changed her diaper. It was a good day but it was a hard day as well. Sadness seem to creep up on Adrian at times as she thought about that night when Ben had died and even other happy memories that they had shared together. But Adrian knew that Ben was gone and even though she wanted him there he never would be again.

Amy and Ricky were wrapped up in a warm blanket as they sat out on the padio of their room with the door open so that they could hear if John or Anna were to wake up. Ricky's arms were wrapped abound Amy's body and they were snuggled up as they stared up at the moon and the stars that surrounded it.

"So we decided to not try for another child until your back from your last overseas deployment?" Amy said quietly.

"Yeah I think that would be best. But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun practicing." Ricky said as he gave Amy a kiss on her cheek.

Amy blushed a little. "I can't believe this is our last night here. We really have to go back don't we? I mean we have to be there next week for Grace and Jack's wedding. And John will be starting school soon. And it's been almost a year..." Amy stopped short as she thought of Adrian. She couldn't believe she didn't remember until now that the first anniversary of Ben's passing was coming up and she hadn't even called her since they left a week ago. She made a mental note to call or stop by and check up on Adrian. She knew it must be a hard time for Adrian and she wanted to be there for her any way possible.

"...Since it happened." Ricky finished her thought. He felt a wave of sadness as the thought of his friend hit so close to home.

"You know the woman driving the other van that hit the truck died too? I don't remember if I ever told you that. She had just gotten done working a fourteen hour day on her second job. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she her van collided with Jack's truck. She was a mother with two kids just trying to make ends meet and she was exhausted. When Adrian came out of Ben's room after he died she was covered in his blood and when she fell I got it over my clothes too. I threw them away and I felt so sad that Ben was really gone an d that he wasn't coming back. And all it took was one moment and paths collided just like that." Amy said quietly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No you never told me all of that. I can imagine how hard it was for everyone that night. It is one of those moments that life changes for everyone and one that will be remembered but not cause anyone wants to remember a horrible memory like that but cause it sticks with you." Ricky said as he remembered other things he had seen as well.

"Adrian the most I think. She was there when he died. That has to be very hard for her. I only hope nothing that horrible ever happens to anyone we know again." Amy said.

"Me too. Well we should get some sleep we have and early flight tomorrow. I love you always Amy." Ricky said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Amy said as she kissed him back with as much passion as she had. And then they went inside and got ready for bed and spent one more night before they would return home to friends and family. 


	15. A Wedding and A Sad Anniversary

Another week had passed and Amy, Ricky, and the kids had all returned home. Amy was making special trips and phone calls more than usual to Adrian. She knew she was having a hard time. Preparations for Grace and Jack's wedding were complete and the big day was upon everyone. It had been a busy time with everything having to be done for the wedding. Happiness filled much of everyone's hearts but sadness also loomed with a memory of another anniversary fast approaching on them.

The wedding day finally came. It was being held in a church. Grace wore a strapless ballgown. Her hair was partially up and curled down and her veil was all hand sewn lace. Her flowers were a soft pink and white roses. The groom wore a black tux. The groomsmen also wore black tuxs. While the bridesmaids wore pale pink dresses that were strapless and went down to the bridesmaids knees.

Anna and Hope were the flower girls but both being so young they were walked and helped with throwing the flowers by Rueben and Cindy Adrian's parents. Then followed by John as the ring bearer. He seemed to hesitate but then he saw his mom and dad and walked over to his dad who was an encouraging him. Then the bridal party came: Amy and Ricky walked down the aisle together, as did Henry and Alice, Adrian and Sam Donovan a friend of Jack's from college, and finally Ashley came with Grace's brother Tom. They all took their places on the side of the groom or the bride. Then Grace and her stepfather and her mother walked her down the aisle both on either side of Grace. Grace smiled and everyone could see how happy she was. Then Jack took Grace's hand and her stepdad and mom stepped back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the sight of God, and before family and friends, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married here today to this man."

"We do." Grace's mother and stepdad said and then they took their seats.

"Marriage is a a holy union not to be entered into lightly. It is a union an which two people are joined for the rest of their lives and cherish each other until God calls you home to him. But of course you'll just want to go your own home tonight." The minister said with humor.

Everyone let out a laugh from the crowd. It seemed to lighten the mood even if it was perhaps silly to say but no one seemed to mind that. Then as everyone quieted back down the minister started the vows.

"Jack Ryan Pappas, do you take Grace Elizabeth Bowman to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Jack said with tears in his eyes. I do.

"Grace Elizabeth Bowman, do you take Jack Ryan Pappas to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Grace said with a huge smile. I do.

The minister said. "The rings please." Then John with help from Ricky gave the rings to the minister who took them in each of his hands.

"Rings are the outward sign of a promise that Jack and Grace have said before family and friends to live together as man and wife." The minister said and handed Grace and Jack one of the rings each.

The minister continued,"Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me with this ring I take thee to be my wife."

Jack placed the ring on Grace's finger and said, "This ring I give and take you for my wife." Jack said as he winked out at everyone as if he needed to change up the vows a little.

The minister then turned to Grace and said, "Place the ring on his finger and try to repeat after me with this ring I take thee for me husband.

Grace then put the ring on his finger and said,"With this ring I take you for my husband."

Then the minister said. With the giving and receiving of rings and promises of these vows and with the power invested in me from the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

They shared a kiss and then turned toward the crowd. Then the minister said,"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Pappas." And then Grace and Jack walked down the aisle followed by their bridal party. Followed by Anna, John, Hope, Cindy and Rueben lastly.

For the next hour they all stood for various photos and shots. Then when they were done they went to a park nearby where the reception was taking place. There was a dance floor and flowers and tulle was decorated with crystals and candles. Yellow ribbons were all on the trees reminding those there that a sad time a year ago was coming to pass. It was a way to honor Ben and keep his memory alive. It was simple but pretty.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Amy said as she held Ricky's hand.

"Yeah but I will always love our small but beautiful wedding on the beach. It is a day I will never forget." Ricky said as he pulled Amy in for a kiss.

"Yes I agree but this was also a very nice wedding too." Amy said as they took their seats at the bridal party.

Adrian was already seated there. She looked happy but her eyes still looked sad. Amy squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. Adrian gave her a small smile back too. Amy only hoped she was having a good time.

After a while Jack and Grace made their big entrance and then danced their first dance as husband and wife. After a few more songs several other couples joined them on the dance floor. It was a beautiful day. The darkness started to fill the park at which point the lights were turned on and the candles lit. Amy's parents had left earlier with Robbie, Anna, and John so that Ricky and Amy could spend some more time at the wedding. While Rueben and Cindy had also taken Hope home who was very tired after a busy day. And then Jack and Grace stood in middle of the dance floor just after everyone finished eating. They held microphones in their hands.

"As you all know this has been a wonderful day for Grace and I. We couldn't have been happier to share our wedding with all of our family and friends. But not everyone was here today. As some of you know last year a real horrible accident happened and a friend of ours died that night. I was lucky I made it. But we ask you here tonight to join us in a moment of silence as we remember Ben a dear friend who is missed by so many people. Mainly his wife Adrian and his daughter who he never got to meet. Also by his dad who misses him very much. But also by his friends and his family. This day has been great but bittersweet. Cause Ben wasn't here to share it. I know much has happened in the year since he's been gone but he lives on threw all of us and his memory will never be forgotten. In honor of Ben a willow tree was planted in the corner of this park and a plaque was placed there in his honor of remembrance. So take a moment of silence now please."

Everyone stood quietly. Some with tears in their eyes and some with tears on their hearts. Cause even in joyful times there was still someone missing and always would be. Ben was on everyone's thoughts and minds at that one moment and it was almost like he was there for a moment but then he was gone. Adrian stood quietly with her head bowed. Amy's hand in hers as they shared a moment for Ben. Amy's other hand was in Ricky's as he gave her support. Afterwards Amy gave Adrian a hug and Adrian hugged her back. Both of their eyes filled with tears as they wiped them away.

After a moment Grace spoke,"This has been a wonderful day and I know that Jack and I both thank you for being her today. I now want one of my best friends to come up here and say a few words. Adrian if you would join me up here please."

Adrian wiped her tears away and made her way to the dance floor. Grace gave Adrian a hug that lasted for a few seconds and then she handed Adrian the microphone and she took it in one of her hands and then Grace took her other hand in hers.

"Thank you for being here to honor Ben. On behalf of his father Leo and his fiancee' Camielle as well as myself and my daughter and my parents. This means a lot to all of us. And to Ben's friends. This past year has been hard for so many. But there have also been wonderful blessing this past year. My daughter Hope who couldn't be here tonight is one of them, Grace and Jack being married, and Ricky coming home safely to his wife and his two children. These are just some of them. And I am glad all of you could be here tonight to share this moment with me. Thank you." Adrian said.

Adrian handed the micophone back to Grace and then gave her and Jack a hug and then went down back to her table and took her seat. She took a moment to wipe more tears away from her face. That had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do in her life. But she was glad she had done it after all. Then Adrian saw them set up a large screen and she knew what they were about to play. But she had been okay with it all and so had Leo and Camielle. It was a video of pictures to honor Ben.

Then it started to play. It was pictures of Ben as a baby, with his mom, and his dad. Some as he got older and with friends. Then the ones of Adrian and Ben together at the dance, their wedding, after Mercy's funeral. But all important moments in Ben's life. And then it was over. And Adrian felt good to honor Ben but yet so sad that he wasn't ever coming back to be with her or Hope. After a while everyone danced a while more and shared conversations with others.

The wedding came to an end and everyone got in their cars and went home. No one would soon forget the wedding or the memories that it brought to everyone in attendance. The lights were slowly turned off and candles blown out one by one and like that the moment was over and had passed just like that. Life moves so fast that even when we blink we might miss something and then it's too late. One moment can change everything.

Adrian drove home to her parent's house not wanting to be alone and planned to stay overnight there. They were watching Hope for her so she had been able to go to the wedding. She pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Then she got out of the car and locked it and closed the door. She looked threw her keys until she found the frontdoor key and unlocked it. She then went up to her old bedroom. Hope was asleep in her playpen that Cindy and Rueben had set up with the baby monitor nearby so they could hear her if she was to wake. But she was fast asleep. Adrian then gave her a gentle kiss and quietly took her shoes off and crawled into bed and fell asleep after she sobbed quietly. But she knew she wasn't alone at least.

Amy and Ricky went to her parents and picked up the kids. Then drove home to their apartment. They put the kids to bed and then got changed and got into bed. Amy cuddled close to Ricky who held her tight as if nothing would ever harm her if he could help it. Sleep didn't come easy for them but eventually they both fell asleep. But it wasn't a restful sleep but a sleep of a long day overcoming them. 


	16. Family and Friends

Adrian for the past month kept very busy. She worked, went to school, took care of Hope and herself. While also making time to spend time with Amy, Ricky and their family, and also with Bryan Callum. Adrian felt like he was becoming a very good friend to her. She needed that. She was at her dad's office finishing filing some paperwork. Then she noticed she had a new text message. Adrian clicked on it and read it: Hey, we are having dinner with Bryan, and his kids would love you and Hope to come- Amy. Adrian sent a text back that read: Sure sounds great I'll see you later. Then she closed her phone and went back to work.

After work Adrian picked up Hope from the sitter. Then she drove home to the condo. Afterwards she did some laundry, and cleaned up a few messes. Then she got Hope all ready to go out. Then she locked the door behind her. She buckled Hope in her carseat then she drove over to Amy and Ricky's apartment. She picked up Hope in her carseat and her diaper bag and then she went inside and found their apartment and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and then she saw Amy in front of her. She was dressed up with her hair and her makeup done and she was smiling.

"Adrian, I am so glad you could come. It's not often lately we get to hang out since Ricky's been home. Come on in." Amy said as she motioned with her hand.

Adrian walked in slowly cause Hope wasn't as light as she used to be and at six months she was solid. Amy closed the door behind her. Then they walked into the kitchen. The table was all set up. Hope was in her booster seat and John was sitting next to her. Then Bryan was there with his two daughters next to him. Then there was an empty seat next to Bryan on the other side that had a high chair next to it. So Adrian took that seat and got Hope set up in the high chair. She seemed happy to be out of her carseat. Then after Amy and Ricky brought dinner and put it on the table they all sat and began to eat.

After dinner Amy and Ricky started to clean up the table. Adrian noticed that Hope was fast asleep in the high chair. She got up and brought her plate over to the sink where Amy was doing dishes.

"So that was a good dinner. You've really become a good cook Amy. I could eat like that every night." Adrian said with a smile.

"Thanks. I have been experimenting while Ricky's been gone. It's nice to hear that. It took me a long time to perfect several recipes. But I am happy with how most of my dishes turn out. How about you? Doing more cooking?" Amy said with a smile as she remembered the last time Adrian had made lunch for herself and Amy.

"I am a lot better then last time. Burnt hamburgers and really crispy fries wasn't very good last time. But I am trying. Hope will want her mom to make dinner once in a while. If not there's takeout." Adrian chuckled and so did Amy.

Adrian then went back to her seat next to Bryan who was finishing his dessert. Adrian felt very relaxed. It was very comfortable atmosphere. She smiled at Bryan who smiled back at her. He was a good man and a good friend. He was so at ease with himself and his daughters. He just took life in an easy laid back kind of way. Adrian found him to be very refreshing change.

"So how is school going for you?" Bryan asked Adrian after he swallowed.

"Good. It's just going to be a long haul. First college then law school. With working and raising Hope it doesn't leave time for much else. This is really nice. To get together with friends. It's nice to remember there is more to life then just the constant working, cleaning, school, and all the not so fun stuff." Adrian smiled.

"Yeah it's been really nice. I mean Ricky's been a good friend for a while now and I am glad to get to know his family and you and Hope. It's been great to get to know new friends. I hope you consider me a friend." Bryan said quietly.

"Yeah I do. You have been there for me alot the last month. And it's been great being with your girls here." Adrian said as she gave them a smile and they both smiled back at her.

"Good I am glad." Bryan said as he finished his dessert and got up and gave Amy his plate.

"Well I should get the girls home. Goodnight everyone and thank you for dinner." Bryan said as he got his daughters all ready to leave.

"Bye Bryan, Kate, and Holly will see you all soon." Amy called and Ricky said goodbye.

After Bryan left with his daughters. Adrian got Hope's things together and then Ricky helped her down to the car with Hope who was fast asleep while Adrian carried her carseat and her diaper bag. Adrian then got the carseat settled and got took Hope from Ricky and got her all buckled up.  
>"Thank you Ricky." Adrian said as she looked into his eyes.<p>

"  
>It's good to see you smile and happy again Adrian." Ricky said quietly.<p>

"Yeah it feels good too. It's been a rough couple of years. But I am glad that you are my friend and Amy is the best friend anyone could ask for. It's nice to see you guys together. You both make each other happy. It's good to see that. After what happened so long ago I felt I pushed you and Amy into a relationship. But I am glad I was wrong. There is a deep love and respect between you too. She's the one for you and you are the only one for her. I am glad your both so happy and in love. It's nice to be a part of that." Adrian told Ricky sincerely.

"Thanks Adrian that means a lot to hear from you. Anyway I got to get back upstairs. You drive home safe and send Amy a text when you are home otherwise she is bound to worry about you and Hope." Ricky said as he turned and started to walk back into the building.

Then Adrian got into the driver's seat and buckled up then started the car and pulled out the parking lot and drove home with her sleeping daughter in the backseat. Ricky then went inside and went back into the apartment. He walked up behind Amy and put his arms around her. She then turned around and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ricky then gave her a passionite kiss on the lips and they parted out of breath.

"I can't imagine life any better than this. Amy you complete my heart, body, and my soul. You are the other half of me. I love you so much." Ricky said as he looked deeply into Amy's eyes.

Tears formed in Amy's eyes. "I love you too Ricky. I never believed I could be this happy with you and the children. But I really am. I want you always and forever. I always will." Amy said as she kissed him deeply again until John walked in on them. Then they parted and Amy went back to cleaning up while Ricky got John and Anna dressed and ready for bed. And afterwords he got into bed next to Amy and he spent a night of showing her his love that filled his heart.

The next morning Amy lay in Ricky's arms early in the morning as the sun just started coming up. She couldn't have been more happy then at that moment in her life. She turned and looked at Ricky. She studied his face. She already knew every curve and conture of his face. She had studied it for hours when he slept when he was home the last time. It made it easier on those lonely nights to remember him so clearly. It made her feel less lonely and miss him a little less. Then Ricky kissed her forehead and brought Amy out of her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful. How are you this morning? Cause I know I am great." Ricky said with a huge grin from ear to ear.

" Yeah I bet you are. But I am too. It was a wonderful night." Amy said as she returned his smile.

Then Ricky gave her a very deep kiss. Until his phone went off. Then he parted the kiss and looked over at his nightstand and picked up his cell phone. He hit the talk button and said, "Hello."

"Ricky. Susan is gone. She packed up Kate and Holly and just left. Her house is empty and she gave notice at her job. I have no idea where she is or if she is coming back. She just took them away and didn't even stop to think of them or me." Bryan said in a panic.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes just stay there at your house." Ricky told Bryan.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit." Bryan said as he hung up the phone. His pulse was racing. He just couldn't believe she would take off with their kids. It was a bad move. And he wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"I got to go Bryan's ex-wife split with the girls. I am gonna go and help him try to find them. I"ll be back as soon as I can. I will call you and keep you posted." Ricky said as he gave her one final kiss and got up to get dressed and go over to help a friend.


	17. Love Is In the Air

After a few days of looking they finally tracked down Susan. She and her second husband had split and she took off. Bryan found her stone cold drunk with his two girls in a hotel room. Susan was in bad shape and hadn't been taking care of herself or the girls. Bryan got temporary full custody until a hearing could be set. Susan in the meantime was trying to get herself back together. She had enrolled herself in rehab for alcohol. Bryan was just relieved to have his girls home safe and sound. Another week had passed and the girls seemed to settle back into a stable routine. And that made Bryan hopeful that they weren't too harmed by all that had happened. Bryan was at home when he heard a knock on the door. He went over and opened the door.

Adrian stood in front of him. She was in jeans and a camisole. Her hair was curled and she looked stunning to Bryan. It hit him like a brick at how beautiful she was. But he shook the thought out of his head. He told himself she was just getting over her husband's death and she was just a really good friend to him and his children.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you needed any help with the girls?" Adrian said as she gave him a smile that melted his heart.

Bryan took a moment to find his voice. "Um no I am doing good. But your welcome to join us. We were just about to have lunch. Mac and cheese always a hit." Bryan told her.

"Sure sounds like a plan. I can only stay an hour though. I have to pick up Hope up at my parents. My mom has a late flight and my dad has been working on a tough case that keeps him at the office long nights. I just wanted to see how your all doing but it looks like your doing well. I am glad." Adrian said as she sat down with Holly, Kate, and Bryan and ate lunch with them.

"Are you dating my dad?" Holly asked Adrian point blank right out of the blue.

Bryan choked on his food but managed to swallow and Adrian just let out a small laugh. But then Adrian met Bryan's eyes with a longing that he hadn't seen before. Bryan wiped his face with his napkin and turned to his daughter. "Holly Adrian is a good friend to us. She is helping all of us and being there for us. Do you understand honey?"

"Yeah." Holly said and went back to eating her lunch.

After lunch Holly and Kate went into their room and went to play with their toys. Adrian helped Bryan clean up the dishes. Then Adrian grabbed her purse and she headed for the door. Then she turned and looked at Bryan. "Today was nice. Maybe we can do again but just the two of us." Adrian said as she walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she said goodbye and walked out of the door.

Bryan was in a daze after that. He told himself that he wouldn't let himself go there. But he knew he had feelings for Adrian but kept dismissing them as feelings of caring for a good friend going threw a tough time. But Adrian clearly felt something more for him as he did for her. He spent the rest of day humming to himself as he took care of his girls and spending a lot of time with them.

Adrian then drove to her parents house after she made a very big move toward Bryan. She knew she was also having feelings for Bryan and she was pretty sure he was for her too. But she was determined to take it slow and easy. There wasn't any reason to rush into anything. She just wanted to take her time and see what would come of these feelings. Adrian then drove into her parent's driveway. She then went inside and saw her mom Cindy and Hope in the kitchen.

'Hi mom, Hi sweety mommy's here." Adrian told her mom and her baby daughter as she took Hope into her arms.

"I see that look in your eyes. You met someone didn't you?" Cindy said with a smile on her face.

"I did. But I plan to take it slow. He is in the army. He is in Ricky's unit. He is a wonderful man and I think I am falling in love with him and I think he might be too." Adrian said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's good to see you smile. It's been so long since I have seen you really smile. I only hope that you are happy Adrian. That's all your dad and I ever wanted for you and we only hope that you find happiness again cause life is so short and I hate to see you so sad. It makes me sad too. But I am glad to see you smile and laugh." Cindy said as she embraced Adrian and Hope.

"Me too mom." Adrian said to her mom.

Ricky knew that Amy worked really hard. Even more when he was gone. She pulled over forty hours most weeks at her hostess job, while spending several hours taking online courses, while feeding, cleaning, paying the bills, doing the chores, doing appointments and keeping their family unit running while he was gone. He was grateful for her sacrifice that she made for their family so that he could be overseas and not worry too much. So he had a romantic night planned for her. He had arranged for her parents to take care of the kids for the night. He had made dinner, and cleaned the house. And he had a bubble bath all set up and candles lit and flowers spread around the apartment.

Amy had just got home and took off her shoes after work. She then locked the door behind her. She then went into her bedroom. There Ricky was standing holding a giftbox all wrapped up and flowers. He walked over to her and handed both of them to her. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She threw her arms with flowers and all around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Ricky this is so wonderful. I don't deserve this." Amy said as she took a seat on their bed and Ricky then also sat down next to her.

"You do Amy. You deserve the world. I just wanted to say thank you for all that you do for our family to take care of us especially when I am gone for so long. And to say that I love you so much." Ricky said as he kissed her again.

Amy then unwrapped the giftbox and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful gold locket. On the back of the locket was engraved with the words: Always and Forever R. Amy looked up at Ricky with tears in her eyes. She kissed him over and over again until she pulled back and looked at him with all the love and gratitude that she had for him. He then put the locket on her and closed the clasp on it. Then they both went into the bathroom and shared a bubble bath and a romantic dinner followed by a night of deep romantic passion between husband and wife.

The next morning Amy kissed Ricky to wake him. And they playfully kissed each other for a few minutes and held onto one another. Amy felt safe and secure in her husband's arms. There was no place at that moment that she would want to be ever. She only hoped that everyone could find joy and happiness that filled her life and Ricky's. Amy knew that they were both very lucky to have what they shared together and that many people never found love that was so deep and wonderful and when they did it should be treasured and respected. And Amy planned to always to just that.

Ricky also felt very lucky to have found Amy in his young life. He was truly happy with her and their two children. He would always treasure the woman who was his wife and the mother of his children. A woman wrapped up in his arms and with a huge smile on her face as she lay there peacefully. Ricky could only helped but also smile. He knew that Amy was truly happy with him and their life together. And that made him comfortable and very happy to know that. Cause he only wanted her to be happy no matter what that was he was just glad that it included him in her life. He held onto her and promised when they got married he would never let go and he was going to keep his promise. Because he loved her and she loved him too. And that's all they needed was love for each other and the family they had created together.

Later that same day Bryan picked up the ohone and finally got the courage to call Adrian and asked her out for real. He dialed her cell phone number and waited as it rung two times and then he heard a noise. "Hello." Adrian said into her phone.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner and a movie tonight at about seven?" Bryan asked while he had the courage to.

"Yeah it sounds great I can't wait. See you tonight." Adrian said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

Later that night Bryan held Adrian's hand as they sat at dinner and waited for their food. Adrian and Bryan were looking deep into each other's eyes. They both felt a connection between them. Adrian then gave him a smile. And then Bryan leaned over and gave her a deep kiss that left both of them breath less.

"That was nice." Adrian told him.

"Yeah it was." Bryan said with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you Bryan. But I want to take this slow. I hope that your good with that. But I know that I am in love you." Adrian told him as she kissed him this time.

"I am in love with you too Adrian, and I also am agreed a slow but wonderful courtship." Bryan said as he gave her another kiss and then their food arrived and they spent the evening talking and eating their food. Both of them really happy. And both hoped that it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship but both them knew that taking it slow and getting to know one another was the best way to find out. 


	18. Saying Goodbye and Making Plans

Four more months had passed by since Adrian and Bryan's first date. They had settled into a wonderful exsistence together. Spending time together with each other and their kids. But Bryan was leaving the next day for a year or two again. And Adrian was going to miss him deeply. She had come to really love Bryan very much. They never had share their physical love but Adrian felt madly deeply in love with him. And Bryan felt the same about Adrian. But they were gonna make it work with their relationship overseas.

Bryan had finished packing his pack and getting everything taken care of. Susan was doing well and was out of rehab and Bryan felt she could take care of Holly and Kate while he was gone but of course he would be staying close in touch with them. Even though he didn't want to leave them he had too. He had already said goodbye to them earlier that day when he dropped them off at their mom's apartment. It had been a very emotional and touching moment between father and his daughters. And Bryan loved them both dearly but knew he had to do this. Adrian sat at the kitchen table staring at Bryan as he packed everything up and it felt so final and so real.

"Hey I will call, write, email all the time. And I will be back before you know it. I love you Adrian. I never thought I could love someone so much again in my life. You showed me that love is worth the fight. The last four months have been so wonderful and I am so glad to have shared those moments with you. I present you with this ring and I would love for you to marry me when I get back from my deployment and make me the happiest man in the world?" Bryan said as he presented a square cut beautiful diamond ring that he slid on Adrian's ring finger.

"Yes. Oh yes I will marry you. I love you Bryan so much." Adrian said as Bryan picked her up and twirled her around and then he gave her a very deep and emotional kiss. He held in his arms for a long moment and then he set her down.

"Your gonna be there tomorrow to see me off right?" Bryan looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

"Yes there is no where else I would rather be." Adrian said as she pulled his lips to hers and shared a deep and long kiss.

"I can't believe you and I are engaged and we are getting married! I love you so much honey. You are my greatest joy in this life next to my daughters. And I promise when I get back I will make you mine forever and I will share in the joys of raising our children together. I promise you that." Bryan said to her truthfully.

"I know and I can't wait. But I guess we'll have too." Adrian said as she stood there wrapped in Bryan's eyes as they stood quietly taking in the empty apartment and what that meant for the very distant future that crept up on them each minute closer and closer.

Amy and Ricky spent a day at the park with Anna and John. Taking each moment to treasure as they all knew that they would be seperated yet again from each other. But they both knew that this was the last time. Amy leaned her head down to Ricky's shoulder as they watched the kids playing on the playground. Then Ricky gently kissed the top of Amy's head. They all just sat there and froze the moment deep in their memory for always.

Later that night Amy and Ricky put the kids to bed. Then Ricky sat on the couch and made sure he had everything he needed packed up and all of his things were next to the door all ready to go when Amy would bring him one last time to leave to go overseas. Amy sat down next to Ricky and just watched him a long time. Then she just held onto him tightly. The terrible dream seemed to be ringing in her ears that she had one terrible night a long time ago. She held him so tight that she didn't want to let him go.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ricky said as he held her tight.

"Promise you'll be safe and that your coming back to me and the kids." Amy said as a tears ran down her cheeks and Ricky could feel them on his back.

"I promise I'm coming home to you." Ricky said as he pulled back and he wiped her tears away.

"What brought this on?" Ricky said with concern in his voice.

"I just think about all the terrible things that have happened in the last few years. John getting sick. Ben dying. It's just so much to take in and it only took a second Ricky and so many lives were changed in an instant. I just need to know that your doing everything you can to stay safe and come back to me. Cause I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back." Amy said as she continued to cry.

"I love you too and I promise I will do everything to stay safe and come back home to you and the kids. Cause your all important to me too and I love you all so much. You also stay safe and take care of our family. That's all I ask of you." Ricky said as he gave her a hug.

"I promise too." Amy said.

"Now let me see that smile that I love so much." Ricky said and Amy gave him a smile.

Then Ricky grabbed Amy's hand and they walked into there bedroom and they held each other all night long. Amy's fears weighed heavily on her even after she talked to Ricky. She just couldn't help the terrible feeling that something horrible was going to happen. She curled up closer to him and that seemed to quiet her fears at least for a while. And eventually she fell asleep after a while.

The next morning Amy and Ricky got up early and got dressed and the kids dressed and everyone ate breakfast. Then they all got into the SUV and drove the few hours to take Ricky to join the other men in his unit as they would be getting ready to ship out soon. Amy drove quietly most of the time. She kept her focus on the road and she would look over at Ricky every once and a while. Ricky knew that Amy still worried. He worried himself too. But he had a job to do and the more he worried the more distracted he would be and the more likely something would happen then. So he kept his thoughts on Amy and the kids.

Finally after a few hours Amy pulled into the parking lot of the post and put the SUV into park and shut off the engine. Then she got out of the car and got Anna and John out of their carseats in the back while Ricky got out and got his gear from the back of the SUV. Then the four of them walked the distance to where other families were there with their family members and getting ready to say goodbye for a long time. Ricky held Amy's hand while she carried Anna with her other arm and John held Ricky' s other free hand. It was this moment that they all wished wouldn't come but they do and they must face it. Ricky looked over and saw Bryan with Adrian and Hope. Adrian held hope and she was giving Bryan a very long and deep kiss. Ricky thought that was nice that Bryan and Adrian were happy together and hoped that they would last.

Then Ricky stopped. He let go of John's hand and turned toward Amy. He picked up Anna and he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he set her down and picked up John and held him for a minute of two and then he set him down next to Anna. Then Ricky embraced Amy and held her tightly. Amy started to cry a little but she choked back her tears. She held tightly to her husband.

Then Ricky pulled back and kissed her long and with passion. Amy deepened the kiss too. Then they pulled apart. Amy stood there looking into Ricky's eyes for several minutes and holding his hands tightly. "Remember your promise to me. I love you Ricky. Come back to me ok. And I will be waiting here for you whenever that time comes." Amy said as she gave him one last kiss.

Ricky then let go of Amy's hand and kissed his kids one last time and said goodbye and like that he walked away. Amy stood there with John and Anna near her as they all watched the man that they loved go into an uncertain future. But Amy told herself that he was coming back and she wouldn't let herself think those bad thoughts that she had in the past and she would erase them from her mind for always.

Adrian gave Bryan another kiss and a long embrace. Then Bryan hugged Hope and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then Bryan picked up his gear. " I love you Adrian. And I will marry you when I get back so start planning that beautiful wedding that you want and take care of you and Hope. I love you both." He kissed her one last time and walked away toward all the oher men and women leaving their families too to fight for what was right.

Adrian held onto Hope. Her tears were running down her face. This was so hard to say goodbye and not know when or maybe even if the one you love is coming back. She didn't know how Amy did every time. She seemed to put up a brave face for Ricky and her kids. Adrian didn't know if she could do that. She felt her tears running down. And she wiped them away. She knew she had to at least try for herself, Hope, and for Bryan too. So she put a brave smile on and waved to the crowd. Then as Adrian held onto Hope she gave her a gentle hug. Then Adrian felt a hand on her back. It was Amy. She stood there with John and Anna and all five of them watched until Ricky and Bryan dissapeared into the crowd and then they all turned and walked back to their cars. Then they got in and drove a long lonely drive back with their children to their home which would feel more lonely and they would count the moments until the ones that they loved would return to them. 


	19. Final Decisions and Waiting

Ten months later Adrian was with Amy sitting in bridal shop trying on wedding dresses. She had tried on quite a few of them. Until finally she found a strapless Ivory ballgown. The bodice had lots of beautiful beading and sparkle. And the train was six feet long. It was a beautiful dress and as she stepped into it made her feel happy and she knew she found the right one. Then she came out of the dressing room to where Amy was sitting and she showed Amy. Amy gasped and she smiled at Adrian.

"That is the perfect dress Adrian. I love it. And it fits you beautifully if I can say so. Is this it?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Yes it is. I love this dress and it is perfect." Adrian said as she hugged Amy.

Adrian had been planning her and Bryan's wedding. She had picked out a beautiful church. She had picked Amy as her maid of honor and Grace along with Bryan's sister Lexi. Bryan had chosen Ricky as his bestman and his brothers Josh and Brandon as his two groomsmen. And Holly and Kate would be the flowergirls. John would be the ringbearer. She also had picked out the flowers. White lillies and she had chosen a beautiful hall for the reception. She was trying to pull everything together. Amy was so happy for her and also was glad to help her plan the wedding. It was a wonderful time for them both and took their minds of the men that they loved who were overseas in a dangerous area. So they kept busy with planning and getting their kids together for playtime as well as school, work, and the daily household chores.

In two months Ricky and Bryan would be home to stay. And in two months after that Adrian and Bryan would be getting married. It seemed like a wonderful time. There was a lightheartedness to Amy and Adrian's lives at least most of the time.

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful. When Bryan sees you in your gown it will take his breath away. I am so excited and happy for you both. I am just glad that we can be a part of it." Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

"That means a lot to me Amy. I am just glad that your here to help me. I never realized it took so much time and energy to plan a wedding. Last time it was just family and small and intimate. And will be this time too just with a hundred of our closest friends and family." Amy laughed.

"Yeah. When we planned our small wedding we only had about ten maybe fifteen family members there. But we didn't have a lot of time and it was what Ricky and I both wanted. It was so hectic and so wonderful at the same time. I will always treasure that day and so will you. I mean if we pull it all together in time." Amy said with a laugh.

Later that day Amy was at home in her apartment. She had just put the kids down to bed. She was reading a book. She couldn't help but think of Ricky hope that he was safe. Amy kept those bad thoughts from her mind or at least she tried too. So she continued to concentrate on reading her romance novel and a happy story. Finally after a few chapters she dozed off on the couch. She had a light sleep not like a deep restful sleep. Her dreams were so vivid and real. She almost felt like it was real and when she woke she was glad the horrible nightmare was just that a nightmare. She got up and slept in her own bedroom. She held onto Ricky's picture and she finally fell fast asleep until the next morning.

Amy got up the next morning and she got everyone ready and dropped them off at the nursery and then she went to work for the day. It was a busy and long day at work for her. And finally after a nine hour day work was done and she went and picked up her kids. Then she drove over to Adrian's condo and parked and then she picked up Anna and grabbed John's hand and went into the building and knocked on the front door. She heard Adrian get up and open the door.

"Hi Amy. Come on in." Adrian said as she opened the door more for Amy and the kids.

"Okay so I got everything together that we need to finish up. So pretty much just need to finish the seating chart and the invitations too. I am glad the planning is almost over. Although it's been great seeing you. You have really been a very good friend to me Amy. I just wanted you to know that. I hope that we are always good friends and a part of each other's lives always." Adrian said as she and Amy sat down on the couch while John and Anna were sitting on the floor and playing with their toys.

"Thanks Adrian that means alot to me. I feel the same way. I know you have had a very rough time with Mercy and Ben. But also some great times with Hope and your parents. I am just glad to see you happy and that makes me happy." Amy said as she gave her a hug and then they got down to work.

After two hours they had all the invitations printed, addressed, stamped and mailed out. And the seating chart was all set and ready to go for the day of the wedding. Amy gave a huge yawn and then she stood up and stretched. John and Anna were tired and Amy knew they needed to get dinner and get them to bed soon. So she got up and got Anna and John and helped them clean up the mess they made. Then she picked up Anna and took John's hand.

"Hey it was fun mostly. I will call you tomorrow and we can got look for your party favors after work tomorrow. Bye." Amy said as she started for the door and Adrian opened it for her.

"Yes Thank you for all your help. Drive safe and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Adrian told Amy as she left and started out to her car. Adrian then closed the door behind her.

After Amy got dinner, she bathed the kids, then read them a story and put them down to bed. Then Amy looked at her mail and found a letter from Ricky. She sat down and opened the letter and began to read it.

My Darling Amy,

Wow time is flying here. I will be so glad to be home in the next two months. I got the pictures of Anna and John. They are nice. I think of you often Amy. I love you and miss you all so much. But when I am coming home it's for good this time. I look forward to that time when we will be together and enjoy our family together. And hopefully we will be able to buy a house after I get back. Somewhere with a nice big yard for the kids and maybe we can even get a dog. I think John and Anna would love that. I hope to start school after I get back and we get settled. I think of the moment when I will have you and John and Anna in my arms. I know that time will come very soon. I just have to be patient. I know you probably feel the same way as I do. I just think about you every night that I lay there in bed. You fill my dreams at night. It's a wonderful thing to be able to visit you in my dreams every night. It makes you seem so much closer and not miles and miles away. I have to go now though. I send all my love to you and the kids always.

Your husband,  
>Love Ricky.<p>

Amy folded the letter and went into her bedroom. She set on the carpet and pulled a box out from under the bed and then she opened the box. She kept all of Ricky's letters in the box. She then placed his newest letter in the box on top. Then she closed it and put it back in it's place under the bed. Then Amy got ready for bed and laid in bed. When she fell asleep this time she had good and happy dreams. She dreamt of Ricky coming home and her running into his arms and he picked her up and held her tight. And she dreamed of her and Ricky in a beautiful home surrounded by their children. And for once Amy didn't have horrible nightmares or bad feelings that lingered instead just happy ones.

Two more months passed by quickly for everyone and Amy and Adrian were both excited that Ricky and Bryan would be coming home the next day. So they spend the night together as they both were getting anxious. Amy kept looking at her engagement ring and wedding ring. She just wanted Ricky home and in her arms for the rest of their llives.

"Amy. Hello Amy?" Adrian said as she waved her hand in front of Amy.

"Oh sorry I just can't wait to see Ricky again." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah I feel the same way. I noticed you keep staring at your rings. Is that why or is there something else special about them?" Adrian asked Amy.

"Yeah. I mean when Ricky and I got married we both had saying engraved on the inside of our wedding bands. Its says Always and mine says forever. It's just a reminder of something I once said to him only I said Now and Forever. We both liked always and forever though better.

"That's a really nice idea. I wonder if Bryan would want to do that. I don't know what we put in them though. Maybe something like mine could say Love and his could say Life. I like that idea. Thanks Amy. I mean if you don't mind that we do that?" Adrian asked her.

"No I think it's sweet and it adds a personal touch for you and Bryan. It's something you will always know and can remember. I am really excited for your wedding. Only nine weeks away. Are you excited?" Amy asked her with a smile.

"Yeah I am but am so happy. I love Bryan. That is nice you know to love someone and then you get to spend the rest of your life with them forever." Adrian said as she glanced at her engagement ring.

"Yeah I know. It's a wonderful time and feeling." Amy said as she thought of Ricky again.

After another hour everyone fell asleep. It would be a long but wonderful day for everyone tomorrow. And an exciting day too. So everyone slept deeply and their dreams were happy ones. 


	20. Hello and Happy Moments All Around

Amy stood with Anna and John and Adrian held Hope in her arms. And they both waited as all the men and women were coming toward them. And then all of a sudden Amy saw Ricky. Ricky spotted them and he ran and picked Amy up. He held her for the first time in over a year. He held her for a few minutes and then he went over and scooped up Anna and John into his arms. They both hugged him. Ricky felt wonderful to carry his children and have his wife with him again.

"I am home honey. I am home for good. I have missed you all so much and I love all of you." Ricky said as he held them close.

Amy went over and hugged Ricky and their two kids. Then she kissed him on the lips with a soft but passionite kiss. Ricky had missed this and so had Amy. Then Amy grabbed Anna and Ricky put John down. Then they saw Bryan running toward them. He ran right into Adrian's embrace. She held him as tight as she could. Then she kissed him with all the passion and love she had for him. It had been so long since she had seen or held him. Too long.

"Hey what a welcome party. Hey there Hope." Bryan said with a huge smile on his face.

Then after a few minutes Amy and Ricky with their kids got into their car and Adrian, Bryan and Hope got into Adrian's car and they all drove to their homes to spend time with their loved ones who had been gone for so long. They would all get together later in the week to spend time together as friends and catch up on all the news.

Amy, Ricky, and the kids played, watched movies, colored, did crafts, and read books all day long. It was wonderful to have their dad home again and the kids enjoyed every moment of it. Then they were so excited that they wore themselves out and so they were in bed early. And Amy and Ricky were left alone when the kids went to bed. They went into their bedroom and held onto one another. They laid on the bed and kissed each other. Then as their clothes came off finally they shared their love for one another for the first time in a while and later they just held each other.

Adrian and Bryan spent the day with Hope. They took her to the park, and to the zoo. Then later in the night went back to Adrian's condo. Hope fell asleep pretty quick leaving Adrian alone with her fiance. They curled up with each other on the couch and spent time just kissing and holding hands. And they fell asleep on the couch holding each other and wrapped up in a blanket. It was wonderful that they were together after a year or so apart from each other and just to hold onto one another was a great time for them.

Two more months passed by and it was Adrian and Bryan's wedding day. All the guests were seated in the church pews. All of them waiting for the bride. The groom was at the alter waiting and smiling. The flower girls started down the aisle as the music started to play and the came the ringbearer. Then the bridesmaids and groomesmen walked down the aisle. And lastly Adrian and her father Rueben came down the aisle. Then he let go of Adrian and Bryan grabbed her hand. They had a short ceremony with traditional vows and then they exchanged their wedding bands with Adrians engraved with Love and with Bryan's engraved with Life. And then the minister pronouced them man and wife. Then they all walked back down the aisle.

A few hours later they all were at the hall and everyone was seated at the tables all across the room. Amy and Ricky sat at the head table with Grace and Jack. Grace looked uncomfortable. She was eight months pregnant and she looked beautiful but tired.

"Are you okay Grace?" Amy leaned over and asked her.

"Yeah I am a little tired but I am so happy. It's a day of great joy. We found out yesterday we are having a little boy. And we've decided to name him Shawn Benjamin Pappas. I am also so happy for Adrian. She looked so beautiful and happy. It's a wonderful day filled with new beginnings for everyone." Grace said as she teared up. Jack all ready for hit handed her a tissue. Jack had come to expect Grace's tears by now being so far in her pregnancy. But he was happy to support her in any way.

Amy then turned back to Ricky and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then leaned into his ear and whispered to him only, "We are going to have another baby. When I was gone for a few hours yesterday I found out for sure." Amy said and pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I love you so much and I am so happy. This truly is a great day all around. Do you know when?" Ricky asked with a huge smile.

"About seven weeks. So in about seven months or so." Amy said as she hugged and kissed Ricky and he kissed her back.

Then Bryan and Adrian Callum walked into the hall for the first time as man and wife. And everyone danced and ate good food and just enjoyed a wonderful day filled with hope and love and joy. And everyone had a goodtime celebrating all the good news that was coming up for everyone. And then everyone danced one last time on the dance floor. Adrian held Bryan close and just gave him a deep kiss. While Amy held onto Ricky and laid her head on his shoulder and it was a beautiful last dance of the night to remember forever.


End file.
